Kawaii Blood
by grachiel101
Summary: Chou, a vampire hunter, meets Yuki and enters Cross Academy. Behind her easy going personality, there is a dark secret she has deep in her heart! Chou seems to have an interest for members of the Kiryuu family. Why? Zero X OC. Prepare to be surprised!
1. Chapter 1: Info on OC

Name: Chou Suzuki

Age: 15

Height: 166 cm (Don't know in inches TT_TT)

Blood Type: O

Rank/Job: Vampire Slayer

Human/Pure Blood/Vampire:...? (you'll see soon... ^-^)

Description: Chou has long, waist length black hair that she ties back in a braid. Her front bangs are a bit long, and her hair is a bit layered, so some strands frame the sides of her face. Her casual outfit are black skinny jeans, long shirt, and boots.

Weapon: (you'll see...)

Personality: Outgoing, a bit sarcastic, and fun, these are all walls to protect her true self.

Crush: (You gotta read to know! :P)

I hope you like my Vampire Knight fanfic! See you soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Also, after reading my story, please review, even if it's bad! I want to know if people are reading it! Thank you! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Cat

"Are you sure you want to transfer in to this school?" Kaien Cross asked, rubbing his forehead as he set his glasses aside.

"Definitely," the black haired girl with bright blue eyes smiled, gazing at the headmaster of Cross Academy from the opposite side of the desk.

"Alright, Chou. You can start to attend classes the day after tomorrow...still, are you sure about this? What if both classes, Day and Night, especially Night, realize what you really are?" He stared back at her, his eyes filled with slight worry.

Chou's eyes hardened a bit, and her smile vanished. "They won't," she muttered, "I need to go to my part time job that Kuran specially assigned me."

She headed for the door, the opened it part way, looking back at the headmaster, "See you later," then she vanished from the room.

Kaien Cross waved good bye, then he got up, facing the window, looking outside.

"Will it really be okay?" he murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a new tutor?"Yuuki asked, tilting her head towards her pure blood lover, Kaname Kuran.<p>

"More like a new friend. I am worried that you will get lonely only having Hanabusa at your side," Kaname answered, brushing Yuuki's hair gently out of her eyes.

"But I have you, Kaname-senpai," Yuuki whispered, hugging Kaname tightly as she pressed herself against him.

Kaname started to embrace her back, but the couple was interrupted by Seiren, who knocked rapidly on the door to the room, which was wide open.

"Pardon me, Kuran-sama, but Miss Suzuki..."Seiren trailed off, allowing the person who was standing behind her to speak for herself.

Chou Suzuki stepped out from behind Seiren, smiling brightly as she waved to Kaname and Yuuki Kuran. Beside Seiren and her emotionless expression, Chou looked like a radiant sun that was shadows like clouds.

"Sorry to interrupt you two...I am Chou Suzuki, fifteen years old. Nice to meet you...Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama," Chou nodded in greeting, out of politeness to the purebloods.

"Eh? N-no, it's fine... so you're Chou? Nice to meet you! Are you going to be my tutor, or friend?"Yuuki asked, a bit flustered as she grabbed Chou's hand in excitement.

A bit startled, Chou winced for a second, then immediately, her gentle smile returned. "More of a friend," she replied, "I heard you needed some feminine love and happiness, other than Seiren Stone." (It is a nickname that Chou made up because of Seiren's almost never changing expressions.)

Chou could feel Seiren's dark glare penetrate the back of her head. _Ahaha...Not gonna try that again with her..._ She thought.

"Seiren's not like that!"Yuuki protested, then her face became slightly disheartened as she thought about Yori, who she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Did I do something wrong? Other than teasing Seiren?"Chou asked, a bit worried. _Oh great, now she's upset..._

Yuuki brightened up again, "No! Really, it's nothing! I was thinking of something else!Anyways, I hope we get to be good friends!"

"I have to go...See you later, Yuuki," Kaname smiled kindly towards his lover, then gave Chou a cold stare, the grin plastered on his face, as if warning her not to do anything to hurt Yuuki.

Chou raised her hands, committing defeat. _Vampires..._she thought to herself. When Yuuki and her were finally alone, the pureblood princess asked, "Um...Are you a...human? Or a vampire? I want to know why Kaname-senpai chose you to be my companion."

"I am whatever you think I am, human or vampire. It doesn't really matter, though does it? Also, just like your friend Kiryuu, I am a vampire hunter," Chou replied.

"Really? Then you know him? How's he doing?"Yuuki grew excited again, grabbing Chou's hands again, then pumping them up and down.

"No...But I think I'll be meeting him soon, so I'll give you updates," Chou winked playfully.

A blonde head poked in to the room, gazing at the two girls, "Yuuki-sama, what is going on?" he paused, then his half-closed eyes of sleepiness suddenly flared up, becoming awake at the sight of Chou, "The Black Cat! Why are you here?"

(Note: the Black Cat is somewhat like Chou Suzuki's stage name. She is known as the Black Cat for her skills and reflexes agile as a cat's and her black hair.)

"Aidou-senpai!"Yuki greeted him with a smile.

"I'm your replacement. Kuran hired me because he thought you weren't doing a well enough job," Chou stated bluntly.

Hanabusa Aidou sulked, his posture becoming bent and his mood becoming gloomy, "Oh...Well, then...I'll be going back to sleep..."he trudged off.

"What a lazy guy.."Chou muttered.

"Say WHAT?"Hanabusa called out from afar.

Chou jumped a bit, startled, and surprised that the vampire could hear her, "Nothing! Just saying how handsome you are!"

Hanabusa's giggles were heard by Yuuki and Chou as he went back to his room. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment, then they both stared to chuckle, then laugh, not really knowing why. The beginning of friendship between the pureblood princess and the Black Cat was starting to form.


	3. Chapter 3: Come to The Dark Side

_Second chapter! Well, excluding the info page...I'm so happy! ^0^ Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, even though I'm just starting with fanfiction... I find Chou a bit b*****, but fun at the same time! Continue reading my updates for the drama that comes up later? What is Chou? Human or vampire?_

* * *

><p>"So, where do you go for school? You're the same age as me..." Yuuki asked. Chou and Yuuki were both sitting on the floor, legs crossed, as they shared information about themselves.<p>

"Cross Academy,"Chou glanced over at Yuuki as she pretended to inspect her fingernails.

"Really? What class are you in? Are you going to be a Guardian?"

"Day class...What's a guardian?" Chou looked up at Yuuki, her eyes widening a bit in curiosity.

"Well, you can also call it prefect..they protect the Day class from finding out that the Night Class are vampires," Yuuki shrugged, looking down.

Chou didn't say anything in response, gazing down at Yuuki's brown head. Her hand slowly approached the small, silver coloured gun strapped to her thigh. She held back, pulling her hand away from the vampire killing weapon, then getting up. She stretched her legs, out, then headed for the door, about to leave the room.

Yuuki's head shot back up, staring at Chou with sad, lonely eyes, "You're leaving?"

"I can't stay here forever," Chou chuckled, "I'll wake up that lazy blonde boy for you,"She reassured Yuuki as she walked defiantly to Hanabusa's room, then wrenched the door open.

Chou switched the lights on, then pulled the heavy blankets off of Aidou's sleeping body, "Oi, I'm leaving. Get up for Yuuki."

Aidou Hanabusa's hand grabbed hers, his half awake eyes opening drowsily as he brought Chou's wrist to his mouth. Chou's face grew dark, and the light in her eyes disappeared in a flash. With her free hand, she pulled her gun out of the strap, then shot at the wall, right next to Hanabusa's ear, the bullet barely grazing it.

"Eek!"Hanabusa squealed, dropping Chou's wrist as his eyes flew open, finally awake. Chou's icy cold expression immediately forced Aidou in to the dogeza bow.

"S-sorry!"

Chou smirked, her eyes showing no emotion nor trust; just hate.

"Be more careful next time, **vampire**," she warned to him, her voice sharp and seeming to threaten Aidou with the toxic poison that seemed to spit out of her mouth. Her bright smile returned when she saw Yuuki behind her, the witness of the scene, "See you later, Yuuki!"

Chou dashed out of the house, her speed too agile for either Aidou or Yuuki to stop her. Yuuki Kuran watched her friend leave, her eyes and facial expression full of depression. She looked over at Hanabusa, then sighed, shaking her head as she went back to her room. Hanabusa was still in the dogeza position, his body shaking tumultuously, as if begging for his life, for, maybe the first time to another person other than Kaname.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiryuu

_**If you wish for more chapters, please review and comment on my stories! Thank you! I'd really appreciate**_** it!**

* * *

><p>A silver haired man walked up to the vampire from behind him, pointing a gun at his head. He had been chasing the level E for a while now, and had finally caught up to him. Zero slowly started to pull on the trigger on his Bloody Rose gun. Just before the bullet shot in to the level E vampire's skull, the beast leaped up in to the air, bouncing off the walls as he evaded the attack, dashing off again.<p>

"Damn!" Zero swore under his breath, running after him. He turned a corner just in time to see the untamed vampire charge at the back of a young girl.

"Watch out-"He cut off, his eyes widening in amazement.

The girl spun around to face the level E, pulling out a large dagger then stabbing the beast in the stomach, her hand and blade embedded in the body of the vampire. She then withdrew the blade and her hand from the level E's stomach, watching it evaporate into dust. The black haired girl turned her icy blue eyes towards Zero, smiling as she held up her bloody hand.

"Got a handkerchief?"Chou asked, grinning as she lightly licked the blood.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Chou smiled at Zero, after she wiped the blood off with the handkerchief he lent her, "I'll wash it, then give it back to you," she promised.<p>

"Who are you?"Zero growled, his eyes starting to grow menacing as he glared in to Chou's eyes.

Chou could practically feel his gaze penetrate her skull. Her smile vanished, her face a bit more serious, "I'm Chou...Vampire hunter, just like you. I'm often called the Black Cat...Kiryuu. Zero or Ichirou?"

He stayed silent for a moment then muttered, "Ichirou's dead."

Chou bit her lip, knowing how it feels to lose someone of your own family. She looked down, her clenched fists gripping the handkerchief with great strength, "I'm sorry.."

Zero blinked in confusion as he looked down at the girl. She seemed to change personalities in an instant. The aura around her shifted drastically and her smell...she smelled different from other humans.

Chou looked up again, then winked at Zero, her playful mood back again, "By the way, were you hunting that vampire I just killed? Sorry I ruined your kill..." She stuck her tongue out then turned her back to him, about to leave.

"You... what are you?" Zero asked, his glare staring at the back of Chou's black head. Something was definitely different about the way she smelled, but Zero couldn't pinpoint it.

"Me? I'm a vampire slayer, duh!" She grinned, looking back at Zero, "You should soften that gaze of yours... the girls will run for their delicate lives if you don't," she teased, then walked away.

* * *

><p>Zero glared at himself as he stared at the mirror in the bathroom, self consciously rubbing his forehead, trying to make his gaze "softer". Frustrated, he lied down on his bed, his fists clenched as he reached over for a blood tablet then popping one in his mouth. He had not been this thirsty for a long time...<p>

* * *

><p>Chou splashed cold water on her face, then shut the tap off, her right fist clenched on to the now washed and clean handkerchief that was Zero's. She smiled, the water gathering at the tip of her nose then dropping in to the sink.<p>

"So he's Zero..." Chou's heart suddenly felt a sharp pang and she pressed the handkerchief to her chest. She grit her teeth, then murmured to herself, "I finally found you...Kiryuu..."


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Blood

**I really like this chapter...so much drama! Please read on to see why!**

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like to introduce to you, Chou Suzuki. She will be a part of Day Class from today on. Suzuki-san..."<p>

"I'm Chou! Nice to meet ya!" Chou exclaimed, smiling. Her gaze drifted over the faces of everyone in the class quickly. When she saw that Zero was there, she smirked inwardly to herself.

"Kawaii~!" The boys and girls gasped in unison. Chou laughed softly, a bit awkward. No one ever really called her cute before.

"She will also be the new prefect," The teacher continued.

The mood and atmosphere changed instantly.

"So she'll be replacing Yuuki?"

"Let's hope she's not so strict!"

"No fair! She'll have the Night class all to herself!"

Chou struggled to keep her smile, thinking,_ It's not like I want to be close to those disgusting vampires who are so full of themselves. If you knew they think of you as food, you'd be running for your lives by now...stupid humans._

"Uh... if you please, Suzuki-san, there's an empty place next to Wakaba-san..."

Chou walked defiantly up to that spot, realizing that Zero sat right behind her. She smiled, "Hi again, still trying to relax your face a bit more?"

Zero, who had been glaring at her the whole time, only furrowed his eyebrow's more at Chou's question. There was definitely something different about her smell.

"Eh? She knows Zero?"

"Don't you guys think something is weird?"

The whispers rose again. Chou turned her back to Zero and sat next to Sayori Wakaba, her face struggling to keep her smile. _Damn those humans...they're so annoying..._

"You're Chou, right?" A voice next to her asked.

Chou turned to see the person who just spoke, who was Sayori, "Yes... and you are...?"

"I'm Sayori Wakaba. Call me Yori," the human girl smiled.

Chou nodded, "Nice to meet you," she said, her smile nearly frozen on her face. She faced the front, then buried her face in her arms, relaxing her muscles near her mouth. _How long do I have to keep up with this "nice girl" act?_

"I hope we can be friends..." Sayori muttered quietly, but all was audible to Chou.

The black haired girl couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by guilt when she saw Yori's disheartened face.

* * *

><p>"Did Yuuki sit next to you when she went to this Academy?" Chou asked, her bright blue eyes staring in to Sayori's brown ones.<p>

Chou had brought Sayori to the empty part of the school, where they could talk in private. She couldn't understand herself in her actions, wondering why she felt so protective for the human girl. Sayori nodded, looking down. It seemed like she was nervous and feeling guilt at the same time. The calm, collected atmosphere that surrounded her when Chou first entered the classroom was gone.

"You wish that Yuuki was sitting next to you, not me, right?" She asked bluntly. The same expression on Yuuki's face when Chou first met her was shown on Yori's face.

Sayori looked up, her eyes wide and hurt by Chou's words, "It's not like that! I don't hate you or anything... I just... miss her..."

Chou blinked rapidly, shocked, then she patted Sayori's head, smiling gently, "You're a nice person... Don't worry about Yuuki...she's fine," she muttered, then walked off to explore the school grounds.

The black haired girl walked idly along the path when she heard the sound of horses neighing. Interested, she approached the root of the sound and found the stables. Quietly, she peeked inside and her eyes widened at the sight of the amount of horses. Chou immediately stepped in to the stables, her eyes nearly making hearts as she went in. Seeing no one, she grew excited, free of watchful eyes judging her animal loving self. She practically skipped to every stall, patting each horse's nose, and stopped when she arrived at the white mare. The horse was glaring at her, and she suddenly had deja vu of someone else's fierce eyes.

_She reminds me of Zero... or maybe Seiren..._ Chou's eyes leveled the horse's, then when she approached the mare, the white mammal reached out and tried to bite her. _Ah..._ Chou thought, almost feeling herself fade away. _Forever alone, it seems..._

"Her name is White Lily," A voice interrupted Chou's moment of self pity. She jumped, startled, then turned to see Zero, in White Lily's stall, sitting down in the hay. Chou froze, feeling the last moments of her happy feelings departing in to feelings of dismay. _Did he see everything? Did he see me skip? Did he see my eyes all sparkly of joy? HOW **EMBARRASSING**_! Chou thought, screaming mentally.

Zero's usual glare softened, his lips almost forming a smile, "You're such a weird person."

A blush covered Chou's entire face and she desperately covered her cheeks with her hands. She peeked through her fingers just in time to see the rare moment.

"YOU JUST SMILED!" Chou screamed, her jaw nearly hitting the hay on the ground, waving her pointed finger at Zero.

Zero's expression immediately darkened, an atmosphere of annoyance surrounding him, and he got up, patting the hay off of himself. He turned her back to Chou as he stepped out of the stall, heading for the exit.

Chou pushed her jaw back up to its normal position, then grabbed Zero's sleeve, "Wait!"

She had taken too many steps and wasn't careful of the balance. She stumbled in to Zero, her face hitting his back lightly. Chou's blush returned, then she smelled something awful. The scent of a vampire. She looked up at Zero's surprised face and saw a glint of red travel across his eyes. Chou shoved Zero away, her heart thumping repeatedly, and pulled out her anti- vampire daggers from the small pocket strapped to her thigh. Pointing them at Zero, her expression unreadable, she uttered one word.

"Vampire..." Chou growled.

Another pang stabbed her heart when she saw Zero's reaction as she stared in to his eyes. His facial expression did not give anything away, but his eyes... he seemed so hurt and lonely...

White Lily, the mare who had been watching the whole scene, realized that Zero was in danger, and reared up, bringing her front hooves down at Chou. Zero ran back into the horse's stall, then grabbed on to Chou, pushing her aside. One of the daggers Chou was holding so tightly pierced Zero's right shoulder as their bodies collided. Chou shut her eyes instinctively, only to open them and he Zero's face close to hers, and blood dripping down the blade on to her hands.

White Lily, drew back, snorting, then turned her back to them, swishing her tail in annoyance. Chou looked around her to see Zero's arms wrapped around her, holding her close to him. She gently pulled the dagger out of Zero's shoulder, making sure not to move it too much. Her whole body was shaking.

"I-I'm so sorry..." She stammered.

Zero didn't say anything, his head resting on her shoulder, but from his deep breaths, she realized he was in pain. I'm such an idiot... Chou scolded herself.

Voices from outside came closer to the stables, and hurriedly, Chou half dragged and half carried Zero outside, and to somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>They were alone, in the forest, with Zero resting against a tree and Chou trying to clean up the bloody mess with the handkerchief he had lent her. She clenched her hands, scolding herself repeatedly for her stupid mistakes. Chou shut her eyes, trying to think of a way to help Zero. She heard that if vampires drink human blood, their injuries will heal quicker. Nervously, Chou fidgeted with the sleeves of her new uniform, then she took in a deep breath, taking out her dagger again and slicing a small cut on her hands, but enough to take blood from. <em>I'm a human right now anyways...<em> Chou thought, then brought the hand dripping with blood to Zero's mouth.

Zero's tongue lightly lapped at the blood, and his hand reached up and grabbed Chou's wrist, biting her hand lightly, drinking some more. Chou's blush grew darker, and she winced, her heart thumping like crazy. _That tickles..._ She thought. Suddenly, Zero's hands grabbed Chou's shoulders and brought her closer to him, ignoring the hand that now fell limp at her sides. Chou shut her eyes, clenching her fists, nervously waiting for his fangs to pierce her neck. _This is... too...much..._ Chou's heart beat rapidly, quickening by the second. Zero's hot breath approached closer to her neck, then his tongue rasped over her skin, licking the side of her slender neck, once, twice... Just when Chou's heart and mind were at the limit and she was about to push him away, Zero uttered a single word that made her weak.

"Yuuki..."he whispered, the pain clear in his voice.

Chou could hear her heart being stabbed multiples of times by those words. She could feel it. She could see it. Her whole mind and body grew weak, not wanting to fight anymore. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and her chest heaved. Her heart hurt so much. Zero's fangs finally pierced her pale skin, his lips grazing her neck as he drank the blood. His hair brushed her cheek, making the spot ticklish.

"Zero..." she whispered, willing for everything to stop. Her mind had stopped working and her chest was in pain.

Zero drew back from her, wiping the blood off of his mouth with his sleeve. His eyes widened when he realized that it was not Yuuki he had bitten, but Chou. A regretful and sorrowful expression appeared on his beautiful face, his glowing red eyes showing pain and shame. Chou abruptly stood up, one hand pressed against the wound on her neck, she dropped Zero's handkerchief, giving it back to him, then ran off, leaving him behind. The feeling of Zero's lips and fangs brushing her skin repeated over and over in Chou's mind as she dashed off, unable to control her tears.

She finally ran into an empty room of the Academy, collapsing on to the floor as soon as she shut the door behind her. Chou's tears slided down her cheeks, slowly, and painfully. She couldn't understand why she had reacted like that when Zero had said Yuuki's name. She didn't understand why everything was so painful...


	6. Chapter 6: Part to Part

Chou stumbled into the Kuran house, thankful that she had been entrusted with the keys. She lightly touched the choker around her neck, that had a bandage under neath, which covered Zero's bite closed her eyes, remembering Zero's soft lips, his tongue running over her pale skin, then his sharp fangs digging into her throat, followed by sounds of him drinking her blood. Chou opened her eyes again, then blinked rapidly, feeling a very heavy atmosphere in the house, even heavier than usual. She bit her lip, suddenly worried and slightly panicked, she ran through the halls.

"Yuuki? Hanabusa? Seiren? Kuran?" She called out, looking frantically for them.

Chou arrived at Yuuki's room, hearing the sounds of weeping inside.

"Yuuki? What happened? Let me in!" Chou pleaded, reaching for the doorknob.

"No! Don't come in...please...I'm sorry... I just need time alone..." the whimpering voice sounded from inside.

"Yuuki, what happened? Where's Kuran and Seiren?"

"Kaname... he left... he disappeared... and Aidou-senpai..." Yuuki whispered.

"Aidou...Hanabusa?" Chou then ran to Aidou's room, then burst in, "Excuse me for the interruption!"

She stood at the door, breathless, panting for air, surprised by Hanabusa who was sitting on his bed, his eyes clouded and foggy with no light.

"Oi! What happened to you?" Chou briskly walked over, tilting his chin up so that his eyes met hers.

"My father...he's dead... killed by Kaname-sama..."He muttered, pain obvious in his voice and facial expressions.

"That bastard..." she muttered under her breath she gazed in to Hanabusa's eyes, then felt a pang of sorrow in her heart, knowing how it feels to lose a parent.

Chou sat herself next to him, not minding that he was a vampire. Ever since she had entered the Kuran house, she had grown fond of Yuuki and Hanabusa. She closed her eyes, thinking of what she should do, then she opened them again, knowing that her actions could be those she will regret. Chou turned to Hanabusa, then slowly, cautiously, hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was stiff and awkward, but soon grew comfortable and gathered up the courage to hug him tightly to her.

"Black Cat? Wh-what are you doing? You're a vampire hunter..." Aidou stammered, surprised of her embrace.

"I have a name you know and it's Chou. And I don't give a crap if I'm a vampire hunter or not. You need a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm not going to cry..." Hanabusa huffed, but embraced her back, pressing his forehead to Chou's shoulder as he let the tears fall.

* * *

><p>Hanabusa's tears stopped after a while, then he chuckled softly, still hugging Chou, "I'm such a wimp...trying onto a girl's shoulder like this when it is usually the other way around..."<p>

Suddenly, Aidou's nose picked up a scent of fresh blood coming from Chou's neck. He pulled the choker away from her neck, then ripped the bandage off to reveal two, deep holes on the side of her throat.

"What happened to you?" He asked, pulling away from her, but Chou didn't answer, her head down. She was panting heavily and sweating a bit. Chou couldn't speak, her throat too dry for her to utter a word.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Aidou grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her.

Chou grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her shoulder. She took out her dagger and made a small cut on Hanabusa's index finger. She brought his bleeding finger to her lips, not waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry..." Chou breathed before lapping at the blood hungrily.

Hanabusa's eyes widened, trying to pull away. Her grip was too strong, too inhuman. Sensing his effort to get away, Chou pushed Aidou down with one hand. She then climbed on top of him, using her knees and body to keep him down and not able to escape. With her right hand, Chou held Hanabusa's finger to her mouth, and put her left hand over his mouth, so that Yuuki wouldn't be able to hear him calling for help and run over.

Aidou watched Chou with wide eyes. Chou's eyes were like those of a tiger that had caught her prey, and Hanabusa could see sharp fangs start to protrude out of her mouth, and slowly Chou's eyes grew a dark red. The transformation came to a stop, now finished. Chou dropped Hanabusa's hand, letting it fall to his side. She looked down at him with her bright red eyes, her lips stained with his blood.

"There's no point hiding from you now... I, Chou Suzuki, am a half-vampire, half-human," She said.

"What?" Hanabusa breathed.

* * *

><p>Zero wiped the blood from his mouth and face, rinsing his hands with water. He turned the tap off, his fists clenched in memory of him sinking his teeth in Chou's throat, feeling her pale, soft, skin with his lips. Her blood tasted sweet and tangy at the same time, a mixture of sugar and spice. A mix of two different races.<p>

Zero grit his teeth, the taste of her blood still left in his mouth. "What the hell is she? A human, or a vampire?"


	7. Chapter 7: Say WHAT?

"I thought... you were killed... eight years ago..."Hanabusa stared up at Chou in shock.

"By Kiryuu? No, my father and I got away.." Chou let him up, climbing off of him, then sat down, wiping the blood from her face using her handkerchief, "But my mother...a friend of the Kiryuu's...was killed in front of my eyes...mercilessly."

"Then you... being a vampire slayer.. is fake?" Aidou sat up.

"Nope. I had some vampire hunting blood in my veins already, so I was qualified to become a vampire slayer," She leaned over and lightly kissed the index finger she took blood from.

Hanabusa blushed fiercely, a deep red flaring across his cheeks. Chou smiled, then got up, walking to the door. She placed her hand on the side of the door before leaving.

"Thank you, for the blood... also, keep my identity a secret, okay?"

"Are you... going to kill Zero Kiryuu?" Hanabusa asked, his eyes boring into hers.

"Perhaps," She replied, then left.

Hanabusa stared at the small cut on his index finger, the scenes of Chou transforming into her vampire form and her licking his blood replayed over and over in his head. Her smile and lips that curved upwards, revealing her sharp fangs... Hanabusa groaned inwardly, completely forgetting his father's death and Kaname, he lied down on his bed, burying his face in the pillows.

Yuuki quietly peeked inside his room, "Did Chou just leave?" She asked.

Hanabusa looked up from his pillow, his face still a bright red, "Yes, Yuuki-sama..."

Yuuki tilted her head, wondering why he was blushing so much, then gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hands. Could it be..?

"Is there something wrong?" Aidou asked, confused.

"Nope... Aidou-senpai, let's go back to Cross Academy," she smiled.

Hanabusa blinked rapidly, giving her a blank look, "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"Father... I've come to visit you," Chou stepped into the dark, shadowy room. The curtains hung heavily, covering the windows, and a dark haired man sat in an armchair in the middle of the room.<p>

The man did not reply, clutching a book as if his life depended on it.

"Father?" she approached the armchair, and looked over it, gazing down at the cowering figure of the pureblood, only to be struck heavily on the face with the book he was carrying. Chou fell to the ground, losing her balance. She immediately bowed to him on her knees, showing great respect for the outcast pureblood.

"Why have you come? Didn't I tell you not to come here until you have killed Kiryuu?" The man growled, standing up as he glared down at his half-blood daughter.

"The Kiryuu's... are dead..." Chou replied in a soft voice.

"But one is still living, no?" The pureblood grinned, holding the book tightly to his chest. When Chou did not answer, his smile turned into an ugly frown, and he roared, "ANSWER ME, GIRL! DO NOT TRY TO LIE!"

"Yes, father... I... have found him..." She muttered.

"Then kill him already! Have revenge for the death of your mother!" He yelled, throwing the book at Chou's head, then left the room.

When the half-blood heard the sound of his footsteps finally fading, and his presence gone, she picked up the book lightly, reading the cover, wondering why her father was holding on to it so desperately. It read:

**FUMIKO'S DIARY: DO NOT READ**

**this book will only be opened by the blood of the owner and her kin**

"Fumiko... Fumiko Suzuki... my deceased mother..." Chou whispered with disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Chou, class is already over..." Yori whispered in her ear.<p>

Chou woke up with a start, looking around herself. It had already been a week since Zero had bit her, and she hadn't gotten much sleep reading her late mother's diary, then using her blood to open it over and over again, only to repeat the same actions after closing it.

"Right... duty..." she muttered, getting up.

"Hey, Chou, have you heard that Yuuki came back to Cross Academy? How come she's not in Day Class..?" Sayori asked worriedly.

"How would I know?" She yawned, then stretched, "I'll go find Zero and tell him," she muttered, just knowing that he wasn't there by the feeling of no glares boring holes in the back of her head.

"Okay, bye..." Yori waved as Chou left the classroom.

As soon as she was outside, she took deep breaths of the air, trying to pick up some of Zero's scent. Having caught his smell and some of Yuuki's mingling with it, she approached the place where they were, wondering what they were doing.

Suddenly, she smelled blood, the rich, taunting scent of Zero's blood tugged her to where he was. Chou quietly ran over, then hid behind a large tree, making sure she wasn't seen. Her heart beat rapidly, pounding against her chest as if trying to escape from her rib cage. Chou placed a hand over her chest, trying to calm it, then looked over the side of the trunk to see something that only made her heart beat faster.

Yuuki had leaned closer to Zero, her head only a few inches away from his cheek, and the pureblood's fangs were deeply embedded into his neck. Chou's heart were suddenly stabbed by needles, poked rapidly until it hurt so much that she would collapse.

Quickly, Chou desperately started to run off, making a little noise which she didn't notice in her confused slowly pulled away from Zero when she heard the slight moving of the leaves on the bushes near Chou. She picked up the scent of her friend, then turned to Zero,not knowing what to do.

Zero had also caught the faint scent and he grit his teeth, "Chou..." his mouth stayed stern, but his eyes seemed sorrowful and wanting, as if his heart did not know what to do either.

Yuuki pushed Zero's back with all of her might, worried about Chou, "Run after her! Hurry!"

Taking one look behind him, Zero dashed after the half-blood.

* * *

><p>Zero had finally caught up to Chou, and he grabbed her arm, making sure not to lose her departing figure. Chou angrily twisted her arm away, turning to him and whipping out her anti-vampire gun, pointing it straight at his forehead.<p>

"Touch me, Kiryuu, and you die," she growled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You saw what happened-"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Chou snapped, then her expression softened when she realized that tears were running down her cheeks, She desperately wiped them, "Why... why did you bite me? No, why did you save me? I had the full intention of killing you... I still do... but why... why do you make me feel so weak?"

Zero didn't answer, not knowing the answer to why he had bit her.

"Why... does it feel like.. whenever I'm around you... I want to smile? Why... do I want you to smile more?" Chou covered her face, embarrassed.

Zero just looked down at her with a blank stare, not really knowing what to say. Slowly, he pushed down the gun in her hand and reached out for her face... which was quickly turned away by Hanabusa. Aidou smiled, then looked down at Chou, "Hey, the headmaster wants to talk with you. Let's go!"

Chou blinked rapidly, tilting her face up to Hanabusa then back at Zero, then her gaze going back and forth before finally resting on Hanabusa, "Uh...sure..."

Hanabusa took her by the shoulders and gently turned her away from Zero, then led her away, his flirtatious smile still in place. Chou, who was in the state of absolute absent mindedness just looked at him with a blank stare as she was led, or dragged away. Her tears had stopped in surprise, and sudden mixed feelings.

"You should go back to Yuuki..." Chou muttered to Zero before she left with Hanabusa.

Zero just glared at them, his eyes nearly boring holes into the back of their heads, especially Hanabusa's. Oddly, he felt somewhat pissed and frustrated at Aidou who had taken Chou away from him when her entire attention and emotions were focused on Zero. Somehow, he really hated that and felt uncomfortable with Hanabusa being with Chou. Finally, he just tried to shrug it off then he turned the other way and walked off, his thoughts entirely occupied on the strange black haired girl whose name meant butterfly.

* * *

><p>"Chou, is your father doing well?" The headmaster questioned. He had already dismissed Hanabusa from overhearing their conversation.<p>

"Yes... he is..."she answered.

"Hmm... and Aidou Hanabusa also knows of your identity as a half-blood?"

"Yes... Kaien, I have something to ask of you... about my late mother," Chou gazed at the headmaster of Cross Academy with serious eyes.

Kaien seemed a bit disturbed and unwilling to continue with the subject but he sighed and said, "And your question is...?"

Chou held up her mother's diary that was stained with blood. "I found my mother's diary and I have been reading it for quite a while... but my mother... it seems like she had mixed feelings about my birth and my father that I don't quite understand... Do you perhaps know what it is?"

Kaien rubbed his forehead then took off his glasses, then put them off again, "The thing is, Chou... your mother, Fumiko-san... she never truly loved your father."

Chou stared at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>I fixed it! ^0^<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fear

Chou shut the door behind her as she stepped out of the headmaster's office. Her already pale face was now as white as a blank sheet of paper. She abruptly looked up to see a dark, short haired vampire approach her.

"You..." Chou glared at him, then pointed her gun at his forehead, "Why are you here? To suck blood out of every human girl here?"

"Haha. Funny, but no. I'm here to enter this school. I even signed a contract saying I'll not drink any of the human females' blood while I'm here," he waved a sheet of paper. He smirked, leaning towards her as he lifted a hand to her cheek, "But I'll make an exception..."

She slapped his hand away, putting her gun away, "I'm not a human, dimwit. You know that. But what is the real reason why you entered Cross Academy? Knowing you, you wouldn't come here for no reason."

"Well, I thought I should spend more time with my fiancée," the artistocat vampire drew back, smiling down at Chou.

"Uh huh... wait, you're going to get married? I feel bad for the girl... who is it?"

"Already feeling self pity?" He smirked.

"What... I-" Chou blinked rapidly. Suddenly, Zero's scent started to approach, quickly. He was running. Chou turned to the direction he was coming from, behind her. The scent was carried outside and a few seconds later, Chou looked out the window to see Zero's running figure heading towards the gates. Hurriedly, she opened the high window and jumped onto the sill.

"See you later, Ryuu Hiyashi. I'll find out who your fiancée is later and I'll warn her about it," Chou gave him a small wave and a smile, then jumped off the windowsill, her body falling to the ground below. She had leaped off of a third floor window, but Chou landed with the grace of a cat. Without turning back, she hurriedly darted after Zero. Ryuu Hiyashi, the dark haired male vampire watched her as she left, glaring at her departing figure.

"You're still an idiot like always..." He sighed, then blinked rapidly, staring out the window again, "That silver hair and strength... a vampire hunter? Could that be Kiryuu?"

Ryuu smiled, "Interesting... let's see if you've really changed, butterfly girl," he muttered to himself and walked into the darkness of the shadows in the corridors.

* * *

><p>Chou, who was absent-minded at the time, followed Zero without actually looking where she was going and lost him in the alleyways. She skidded to a stop, then sighed. She had been too busy trying to think of who would marry Ryuu and couldn't set her mind on catching up to Zero. Chou shrugged, seeing no point in continuing and tensed, bending her knees a slight bit, preparing to jump off the walls and climb to the roofs of the tall buildings surrounding her. Suddenly, she heard a loud shriek.<p>

"Someone! Help-" the voice of a girl cried.

Instead of climbing onto the roof, Chou raced toward the sound, pulling out her anti-vampire daggers just in case. As she approached the origin of the sound, she could hear gruff, male voices and a muffled female whimper. Chou caught their scent as she approached, and slid her daggers back in their place, realizing that there were no vampires. As soon as she arrived at the scene, Chou stopped, her heart pounding like crazy and her eyes widening. Her mind repeatedly gave her alarms of shock, fright, and the urge to just run away. There were a group of men, around the age of their late twenties of their early thirties, all crowded around a single girl. One of them had muffled her with thick cloth, while the others tried to rip her clothes off, repeatedly telling the victim to shut up. There were only four men, but the girl was only a highschooler, around the same age as Chou.

_I can't back out now. I have to finish what I came for..._ Chou thought, taking in a deep, silent breath, then letting it out. She loosened her stiff collar of her uniform a bit, thinking, _Goodbye, almost brand new uniform..._

Her fists clenched, Chou approached one of the men from behind, then tapped his back. She let him have a good look at her body before knocking him out with a single punch. Her usual strength of the Black Cat were gone, only to be replaced by the power of a normal human high school girl.

* * *

><p>Zero stared at the pile of dust that was recently a level E vampire. He sighed, putting his gun away, then turned, ready to return to the academy when he caught the smell of familiar blood. He started to run quickly, realizing that it was Chou's. Zero dashed towards the smell as fast as he could, his heart throbbing in worry and pain.<p>

Her turned a corner to where the smell of blood was the strongest, then stopped abruptly, not believing his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Chou was on the ground, her legs hugged tightly to her chest, her jacket of the uniform abandoned on the ground and her blouse ripped and dirtied. Her legs were covered by bruises and hickeys, and tears her heavily falling down her face.

Zero slowly approached her, reaching his hand out to her head. Chou's entire body stiffened and she scuttled away from his hand, not allowing him to touch her. She finally looked up at Zero, her eyes wary and clouded and tears stained her face, bruises and hickeys also outlining her neck. It seemed as if she didn't recognize Zero, her state of mind too disastrous to even understand what was happening around her.

"Don't touch her," A dark voice interrupted the silence, breaking through the sound of Chou's sobs.

Ryuu stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Chou. He stopped right in front of her, looking down at his old friend with a look of great pity.

"R-Ryuu... why..." Chou stammered, her lower lip quivering.

He sighed, then picked her up in a princess carry and muttered to her, "Really, you're ruining your image of the Black Cat."

Ryuu turned to Zero, then muttered, almost in a growl, "I'll take care of her from now on. Don't approach her ever again... Wait... weren't you nearby? Where were you, not protecting her? Her biggest fear... is men, you know?" he smiled, which slowly turned into a smirk as he carried Chou away.

Zero picked up her jacket discarded on the ground. He gazed sharply at Ryuu's departing figure, his heart twisting into anger, but then into deep guilt when Zero caught Chou's scent that was still left on the jacket. He knew that Chou had followed him first, and he thought she had something else to do, and left. Not this.

"Really... what was I doing...?" Zero growled to himself, biting his lower lip, his fangs piercing it. He tasted his own blood from his cut, then spit it out, disgusted by himself, and he turned, heading to Cross Academy, his heart uneasy about leaving Chou with the dark haired vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>New OC!<strong>

**Info:**

**Name: Ryuu Hiyashi**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 180 cm**

**Blood Type: B**

**Rank/Job: Artistocat vampire/ "King of the Shadows"**

**Human/Pure Blood/ Vampire..: Vampire**

**Description: Ryuu has short, messy dark brown hair and bright greyish green eyes. His appearance is similar to Kaname's but is much more dark and playboy looking than him.**

**Weapon: Power as an artistocat vampire are manipulating or controlling the shadows.**

**Personality: His personality is almost the twin of Chou's but he is a bit more sarcastic and a total playboy.**

**Crush: (His fiancee is... you gotta read the next chapter!)**

**Remember to review! ^0^**

**Also, please vote on which couple is better, RyuuX Chou, Zero X Chou, or Aidou X Chou! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Mistake

Chou's eyes slowly blinked open, her usually bright emerald green eyes a dull forest green. She pushed herself up, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes, not noticing that she was no longer wearing her uniform and instead wearing a white blouse that was too big on her, along with short pants that hung to her calves.

"You're awake?" Ryuu smiled, handing her a cup of red liquid.

Chou took the glass from him and chugged down the blood, then lapped at the insides to make sure she didn't miss any blood. Her tongue shot out of her mouth then slipped back in again, her actions much like a hungry stray cat.

"You still have an appetite for blood when you feel weak, huh? Even when you're in your human form..." Ryuu muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed Chou was in.

Chou set the glass aside, then her hands reached out for Ryuu's face. They first touched his cheeks, then slid down to his neck. Ryuu winced a slight bit, then tensed, about to pull away, but her eyes met his, and they begged to him to stay still. Chou's fingers clutched the shoulders of Ryuu's shirt then pulled him closer to her. She brushed her lips against his neck, her hands grasping his shoulders with great strength.

Suddenly, she drew back, pushing herself away from him. Chou's eyes were livid and wide as she hung her head, her hands on the sides of her head.

"Chou?"

Chou grabbed the glass from earlier, then flung it against the wall. Hurriedly, she picked up the longest shard, the sharp edges cutting her palms and blood dripping down her wrist.

"Stop!" Ryuu yelled, then wrenched the glass away from her just when she was about to stab herself in the arm. Chou's eyes blinked rapidly, regaining focus as she saw the sharp shard being snatched away and her own blood sliding down her hand.

"Ryuu... I... I tried to... again..." Chou stammered, tears running out of her eyes, "I'm s-so... sorry..."

Ryuu just put the shard down, then scratched his head, looking away from the crying girl. He had no such feelings that tempted him to hug and try to comfort her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what happened to her uniform?"<p>

"That's Chou Suzuki, right?"

"Her outfit..."

Chou quietly marched up the stairs to her seat, ignoring the whispers around her. Her school uniform was ripped and she needed to get a new one, so she had worn a dark jacket, indigo jeans, and boots, her neck covered by the collar of the jacket and a choker. She sat down in her seat, then immediately covered her face with her arms. The sleeves were so long that they covered her hands and her usually braided hair was loose, covering the bare parts of the side and back of her neck.

"Morning, Chou," Sayori greeted her, but was replied with silence. Actually, Chou had entirely ignored her and everyone else around her.

"Chou..." a voice growled behind her.

Without looking behind her, she got up, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets, then huffed, "So annoying..."

Chou just stomped back down the stairs and walked out of the classroom. Zero merely glared at her back as she left, trying to think of a different way to approach her about what happened.

"She's skipping class?"

"How absurd!"

"Yuuki never did something like that!"

"What a egoistical brat!"

"She's a failure of a prefect!"

The whispers aroused again, growing even louder as the Day Class grew confident of their accusations. Zero stiffly got up, ruffling his hair, and also left the class.

"Stuck up prefects!" A voice called out from behind him.

* * *

><p>"Is Hanabusa Aido here?" Chou asked the vampire who greeted her at the door of the Moon Dormitory.<p>

"No... he just left..."

"Alright. Thanks," she muttered before heading back to the Academy.

She walked through the hallways of the Academy, the heels on her boots making small clicking noises as she went down the hall. Chou stopped abruptly, then punched a wall with all her strength, furious. The wall was only slightly dented where she hit it, but her knuckles were bleeding heavily. She growled, hitting her head on the wall, then drawing back in pain.

"What's wrong with me...?" she muttered under her breath then looked up at the sound of laughter.

Hanabusa quickly turned away, trying to muffle his chuckles, "I-I'm...not laughing... at... you!"

"Liar," she growled, pulling her sleeves over her hands and adjusting the collar of her jacket so that it covered her neck entirely.

"Anyways... what were you doing? And you suddenly changed... what happened to your uniform and that braid you always had?" Aidou straightened up, his giggles starting to recede.

"Hey..." she started, ignoring his questions, "You seem like a playboy... do you know when these will disappear?" Chou asked, then tugged at her collar again, pulling down the zipper a bit and revealing the nape of her neck. Hickeys dotted the base, shoulders, and the line of her throat.

Hanabusa blinked rapidly, "They disappear in... about.. a week... what happened to you?"

"What do you think? By the way I am not a teen prostitute if you were thinking that," Chou zipped her jacket back up and the red marks disappeared under the fabric.

"You... were..."

"It's not that painful. I already lost my virginity anyways..." Chou laughed, but her eyes were cloudy and dark.

"Black Cat..." Hanabusa muttered, stepping closer to her. Without thinking of anything else, he hugged her tightly, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Chou yelled out, ramming her fists against him, then grew weak, tears welling up in her eyes again and trickling down her face.

"I won't do anything else to you... just cry on my shoulder... I'll help you, like you helped me," Hanabusa muttered.

"D-Don't... call.. me... Black Cat.. I'm too weak..." she stammered between sobs. Her mind and heart were broken of despair and sorrow. She couldn't think of anything except for crying in Aidou's arms.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Chou's arm and pulled her back, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd rather have you not touch my fiancée," Ryuu smiled at Aidou, a dark glare in his eyes.

"R-Ryuu... wait, what? Fiancée? But... we're just friends... WAIT, SINCE WHEN?" Chou stuttered, confused.

"You're getting married?" Aidou asked, his voice light but his eyes giving the hint of sorrow.

"Impossible... I'm only 16, and..." she looked down at Ryuu's arms tight around her waist and she pushed them away, "Don't touch me like that, pervert!"

"Arranged marriage, genius... Also, your father is waiting for you to kill Zero Kiryuu, so hurry up and kill him already. The reason why you came here in the first place is to dispose of the last Kiryuu, right-" Ryuu was cut off and the three of them, Hanabusa, Ryuu, and Chou's, eyes widened at the sight of the newcomers.

Zero stepped out of the shadows, along with Yuuki. "What do you mean, kill Zero?" Yuuki demanded.

"**Shit**," Ryuu muttered, pressing his palm to his face.

"That's right," Chou spoke up, her hand tightening against the collar of her jacket, "My plan is to kill Zero Kiryuu. That's why I entered this school, Cross Academy."

The others just stared blankly at her, some not believing what she said, others not believing that she's admitting it.

"Now, I have a question to you... do you still trust me?" Chou asked, her voice and gaze steady.

Zero glared into her green eyes for a moment then turned his back, leaving her, "Who would?" he muttered as he trudged into the darkness once more.

Chou watched him leave, her facial expression still blank and without emotion, but she felt as if she would cry. She wanted to run after him and deny everything and use lies to cover up her confession. She wanted to make him smile and hug her, saying that it was okay. She couldn't. Chou had hurt the one she loved most at the worst time possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think about the situation Chou is in! ^0^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Die

Chou quietly closed the door behind the three vampires as they entered her room. She checked the corridors quickly with a glance before shutting then locking the door. As soon and the three others made themselves comfortable, Chou grabbed a couple of blood pills from the drawer next to the sink and dropped them in a cup of water, watching them dissolve.

"What are you doing...?"Yuuki asked.

"Look," Chou opened her mouth wide and pointed at her canines that her blunt and smooth. Then, she chugged down the whole glass of blood then opened her mouth again to show Yuuki the transformation. Gradually, Chou's canines became longer, sharper, and protruded out of her mouth while her eyes glowed a bright blue to a dark red.

"I'm... half vampire. My birth... was unwanted by both sides, vampire and human."

"I-is that even possible?" Yuuki stammered, her eyes widening at the sudden change.

"Actually... she was supposed to be killed... by vampire hunters a long time ago, but she was saved by her mother, Fumiko-sama..." Hanabusa explained.

"Wrong. My mother's plan was to die anyways.. in the hands of Kiryuu," Chou interjected, putting away the blood stained glass.

"Wait... WHAT? WHY?" Ryuu, Hanabusa, and Yuuki cried in unison.

"I'll put it in very simple terms. My dear pureblood daddy loved my mom. A lot, even though she was a vampire hunter. On the other hand, my mother, Fumiko, had a Kiryuu complex and loved Zero's father. She only wanted happiness for him and his family and wasn't too jealous of his wife. Anyways, my psycho father threatened my mom to marry him or he will kill her loved one. My mother obviously loved Kiryuu so much that she gave her body to my father. That's how I was born."

"But, my dad has anger management problems, so once, when my mother and him had a fight, he bit her and soon she started to become a level E. Kiryuu was sent over to our place to kill me, but they didn't know that Fumiko was my mother so they tried to just go back, but my mom committed suicide by pulling the trigger on the vampire hunter's gun and she died right in front of my eyes. I was mislead by my eyes and the lies from my father, so then I came to get revenge on Zero, found my mother's diary, and realized the truth. The end."

The three blinked rapidly at her then Aidou muttered, "That... was... long..."

"Trying to keep it as simple as possible..." Chou also blinked rapidly, then her eyes returned to the usual colour and her teeth sank back into her mouth. She picked up her mother's journal from her desk, then stabbed her thumb on the sharp metal on the lock and the tattered book opened immediately. She tossed the book to Ryuu, then sat down in a chair, waiting for their full reaction.

"You called Suzuki-sama a psycho..." Ryuu winced.

"He is. What other word would describe a man who rapes his wife after threatening to kill the love of her life, then force her into becoming a level E?" Chou crossed her arms.

Ryuu didn't reply for a while, then he rubbed his hair wildly, frustrated by the sudden information.

"Ryuu. If you're done, go tell my father to cancel the engagement and to forget about me ever returning home. Hanabusa. You go tell the headmaster that I will not attend this academy starting from today," Chou commanded. They both left the room quietly, leaving the two girls behind.  
>Chou gazed solemnly at Yuuki for a long while then said, "I have to apologize..."<p>

"No! Don't! You went through all this pain..." Yuuki interrupted her, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at Chou, her hands still clutching the ragged, blood stained diary of Chou's late mother.

"No, it's-" Chou froze, then abruptly stood up and ran to the window, opening it then sticking her head out.

"Shit!" she swore, then ran out of the room.

"Chou! What's going on?"

"My father... he's here.. and Zero..." Chou trailed off as she slipped out of sight.

Hurriedly, the pureblood princess followed her.

* * *

><p>Mr. Suzuki was inside the boundaries of Cross Academy, deep in a forest nearby. He smiled kindly to the silver haired boy standing across from him.<p>

"Hello. Is Chou Suzuki here?"

"No. Clue," Zero muttered, glaring at the pureblood vampire. The smell was overwhelmingly disgusting.

"Well, could you take me to the headmaster? I would like to speak with him..."

Zero didn't say anything and just turned his back to Suzuki, starting to walk back to the Academy.

"Do you know someone named Kiryuu, perhaps?" the pureblood grinned, which turned into a smirk as Zero turned his back.

"I..."

"Thought so," Suzuki dashed forwards, towards Zero, his hand tensed, ready to stab through his heart.

Just as Zero turned to see what was happening, his hand on the Bloody Rose, ready to react, his uniform and the ground were attacked by splatters of blood. Chou panted heavily, her hand tightly grabbing hold on to Suzuki's arm that had protruded into her middle. She coughed up blood, then glared up at her father, smiling.

"Your plan worked well... in punishing me for my faults."

"You... Might as well die since you're so useless," Mr. Suzuki growled, stabbing his hand deeper into her stomach, which started to cut through her back.

"Did you say that to my mother too?" Chou spat at him.

He didn't reply, drawing his bloody hand away from her body, then grabbing his daughter's hair then throwing her aside. Chou's body rolled on the ground, her wound bleeding heavily as she tried to get back up, then miserably failing.

"Zero... run!" she yelled out, then coughed up more blood.

Just when Zero was about to draw the Bloody Rose and fire at the pureblood vampire, ice climbed up Mr. Suzuki's leg then trapped one half of his body while shadows from the trees nearby stretched and wrapped themselves around him, making him unable to move. Hanabusa, Ryuu, and the headmaster stepped out from the darkness.

"Please restrain yourself from continuing to do such things in Cross Academy's boundaries," Kaien smiled, his voice dark and serious.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit messed.. I know.. DX... But please review and tell me what you think! and how I should improve...<strong>

**Also, feel free to say whatever you like about Chou's daddy... I don't mind because I too, hate him even though he's my own character... :3**


	11. Chapter 11: Filthy Blood

**Hello! grachiel here! This chapter is more on Chou's past, so it is less confusing about how her mother died...**

***Daisuke is just a made up name for Zero's father. Couldn't find the actual name...**

***Fuko is a nickname for Fumiko, Chou's mom...**

***Mizuki is Zero's mother..**

**Please review and I hope you like! ^0^**

* * *

><p>"Hmf. Fine, after you free me from your bonds," Chou's father grunted as the ice shattered and the shadows slunk away.<p>

As soon as he was released, Mr. Suzuki marched over to the fallen girl and grabbed her long black hair, pulling her up.

"Get up!" he growled, yanking on Chou's hair.

Chou could not speak and just cried out in pain, blood dribbling out of her mouth. The blood from her wound soaked the inside of her jacket and stained her dark jeans. The loud click of a gun unlocking behind Mr. Suzuki's head stopped him in his tracks.

"Let... go... of her," Zero snarled, his glare as dangerous as the trigger his finger was placed on.

Chou's father huffed angrily then briskly walked away, dropping the head of his daughter on the ground. Chou moaned loudly, her hands trying to stop the flow of blood coming from her stomach. Hurriedly, Ryuu rushed to her side and gently picked her up, glancing up at the headmaster.

"There's an infirmary at the academy, right? Lead the way!" He said.

Some others yelled back at him, but that was all Chou heard until she fell into a world of complete darkness.

* * *

><p>"Mother! Wake up!" Chou shook Fumiko Suzuki's shoulders, trying to wake her out of bed.<p>

"Hmm? Oh, Chou..." she muttered, lifting her head up a bit, "Where's..."

"Father already left!"

"Right..." Fumiko mumbled, pushing herself up. She smiled at her five year old daughter, "Want to go outside and do some shopping?"

"Shopping..? Sure! But, my hair! Do my hair first!" Chou exclaimed, sitting on the bed and turning her back to her mother so that she could braid her hair.

"Hmm... how should I do it? Two? One?"

"Like always!"

"Like always, huh..." Chou's mother chuckled as she ran her fingers through Chou's hair, then began to braid it.

As soon as it was finished, Chou jumped out of the bed, landing on her two feet on the floor, making a soft thump and she smiled brightly at her mother.

"I'll get my coat and wait at the door!" She said, running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fumiko and her daughter, Chou trudged through the winter snow, their cheeks blushing red of excitement and joy of being together. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, the groceries in her arms slowly dropping out of the paper bags. A silver haired man smiled as he bent down to pick up one of the apples she dropped and handed it to her.<p>

"Long time no see, Fuko*... it's been around five years, yes?" he greeted her.

"D-Daisuke*..." she stammered, then immediately bent down, picking up the fallen groceries.

Chou blinked rapidly at the tall man, then at her mother who's face was a deeper red than before, "Mother?" she asked, a bit uneasy.

Fumiko straightened up again, chuckling nervously, "What are you doing here, Daisuke?"

"Hunting... like usual. Mizuki is taking care of the boys at home... and you?"

"Shopping..." she smiled, ignoring Chou's actions in trying to get her attention.

"And is she... your daughter?" Daisuke Kiryuu smiled down at Chou who hid behind her mother in response.

"Ah... uh... yes... her name is Chou," Fumiko stuttered, gazing down at her wide eyed daughter.

"She's very cute..." Daisuke knelt down so that his eyes are level with the child's and he reached out a hand and ruffled her hair, "I hope you become friends with Zero and Ichiru when you grow up..."

"Uh... shouldn't you be back at home, with your family?" Chou's mother asked.

"I can't... I have to hunt down a... half-blood.. first time I've ever heard that there's such thing as a part vampire and part human," He muttered, straightening up.

"A... half-blood?" The colour of Fumiko Suzuki's cheeks drained away at his words, her face growing pale.

"Yes.. is there something wrong?"

"No... it's nothing..." Fumiko grabbed Chou's hand and started to walk away, then stopped, "Are you happy with your life, Daisuke? With your new family?"

"Yes... why?"

"Good.. it's nothing, really," she smiled nervously, and the two Suzuki's trudged through the snow covered paths again, continuing on their way.

* * *

><p>"Mother? Who was that man?" Chou asked as she was getting tucked in for bed.<p>

"A good friend of mine.. a great man..." Fumiko smiled down at her daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Mother... he was talking about someone named Zero... and Ichiru..."

"Those are his children... like you are my daughter."

"Mother.. what's a half-blood?"

"Go to sleep, Chou," Fumiko back away, then turned off the lights, "Good night."

"Good night, Mother..." Chou yawned as her mother left the room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Fumiko raced to the nearest sink, throwing up blood. She grabbed a couple of blood pills from a cupboard nearby and shoved them in her mouth. They didn't work, only to be puked up again. Fumiko wiped her mouth, muttering to herself when she heard loud banging on the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" a voice called out, slightly muffled by the door, but Fumiko easily recognized it and opened the door to Daisuke Kiryuu.

Daisuke blinked rapidly, staring at the woman who had opened the door, "Fuko? Why are you here?"

"Come in..." she muttered, pulling the vampire hunter inside the house then quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Wait.. I must have gone to the wrong place.. I was sent here to kill the half-blood... Oh my god..." He gasped, staring at the drops of blood drooling out of Fumiko's mouth.

She quickly wiped them with a handkerchief nearby, then ripped away the choker she was wearing, revealing dozens of bite marks.

"What the hell...?"

"He bit me... my husband... Chou... my daughter... her last name... is Suzuki..." she breathed

"Suzuki... the pureblood? Then... your daughter..." Daisuke trailed off, "and you... an... ex-human..."

Fumiko merely nodded, tears in her eyes. She grabbed the gun he was holding, along with his hand. She pointed the gun at her chest.

"Please... kill me. I can't survive much longer with a conscious mind before a fall into Level E... kill me instead of my daughter!" she begged.

"What... no! I can't kill you! You're my best friend!"

"Then I will kill myself... with your weapon..." she muttered, pushing the trigger on the gun which was anti-vampire.

Chou woke up to the sounds of yelling and she stumbled over to the door, opening it just before the trigger was pushed and the bullet shot through her mother's chest. She heard the sound of the man screaming out and her mother falling to the floor, her body starting to waste away in dust. Chou rushed towards her mother, oblivious to the fact that there was vampire blood pumping in her veins, that anti-vampire weapons are able to kill her. She put her small hand on the place where the bullet hit, and slowly,the sleeves of her pajamas and the cuffs of her pants were soaked with blood. Chou turned to Daisuke with wide eyes. She wasn't crying. She hadn't even produced a tear drop. Her voice hadn't even hit a scream.

"I... hate you..." the five year old snarled at the silver haired vampire hunter, true malice in her eyes.

"You... are... the half-blood... Fumiko's daughter..." Daisuke stammered, then his gaze fell, "I...am... sorry..."

"I hate you! Go away!" Chou glared fiercely at him, then turned her back to him, hugging the mound of dust that used to be her mother, "Go away..."

Kiryuu was gone in an instant, and the half-blood girl lied down, next to the mound of dust, as she started to sob, whispering the name of her mother.


	12. Chapter 12: Fumiko

Chou blinked open her bright blue eyes to a world of vast meadows, the tall grass towering over her body like trees. She quickly sat up, her neck and face peering over the tops of the brown grass. She now was fully awake and she pushed herself off the ground, standing up straight so that the grass reached her knees. Chou looked down to see herself wearing a flowing white dress. Too bad the dress only reached down to her knees. She reached down and scratched at the places where the grass tickled her calf, and realized her hair wasn't in a braid like usual. She felt her stomach, then blinked rapidly, realizing that her wound had disappeared and there was no blood.

"Chou...!" a soft voice laughed behind her.

Chou quickly spun around to see the person whom she missed the most.

"Mother!" she cried out, running into her arms, "I... missed you... so... much..." Chou started to sob, burying her face into her mother's chest.

"I missed you too... you've grown so much!"

"Hm... not really..." Chou took a step back, feeling her stomach again, "Mother...uh... Father..."

Fumiko smiled gently, but sorrow was evident in her eyes, "Yes, I know... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's... fine... I'm dead now, right? So I don't need to see him anymore!" Chou exclaimed brightly.

"Dead? Are you sure you want to die?"

"What do you mean? You're here... you're dead... and... aren't I too? Isn't this the afterlife?" Chou spread her arms out wide in confusion.

"But, look..." Fumiko suggested, pointing at a large puddle near them. Chou had not noticed it before because she thought there was only grass, but indeed, there was a large oval of space in the grass near them and water filled the large trough.

"Eh?" Chou blurted out, turning to the water, only seeing her and her mother's reflections, then after blinking a couple of times, the reflections disappeared and different images disappeared, which of those made the black haired girl gasp.

She saw herself lied down on a white bed covered by white blankets in a separate room near the infirmary. Tubes were sticking into her arms and her hair was gathered and tied to the side loosely. Her face and skin were pale as the white moon and her body did not move a muscle. Chou bit her lip when she saw her motionless body, then her eyes traveled to the ones moving near the white bed. Yuuki was crying, her face buried in her hands, standing next to the bed. Hanabusa, who seemed very tired and full of sorrow, was comforting the pureblood princess. Ryuu was standing off to the side, glaring out the window, his fists clenched tightly.

"Where's..." Chou trailed off and she stared at the scene through the water.

The images shifted to a dark dorm, answering her question. Zero was sitting on his bed, his hands covering his face. Chou's heart started to ache when the silver haired boy lifted his face, revealing an expression full of regret, pain, and hurt. She felt tears starting to brim her eyes, and her hands started to shake, unable to control herself.

"Chou..." Zero muttered through the water.

Chou reached out her hand to the puddle, her finger lightly grazing the wet surface, and Zero disappeared, along with the dorm. Her whole body started to shake when the images disappeared, leaving behind the reflections of Chou and her mother once more.

"Is...is this... what's happening.. there?" Chou stammered.

Fumiko nodded, her mouth no longer curled in a smile, "Are you... going... to...?"

"Go back...?"

Chou started to chuckle, then a wide grin spread across her face as she turned to her mother, tears running out of her eyes, "Hell yes!"

Fumiko smiled, giggling softly, "Then jump in, leap to the one you love."

"See you later, mother," Chou muttered, then dove into the puddle, entering a world of vast darkness.

"Like mother, like daughter.. so true," Fumiko left the puddle, then stepped in to the world of the dead to meet the Kiryuus, who were waiting for her return.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been?" Ryuu asked.<p>

"About a week and a half..." Hanabusa answered.

"Chou... she didn't wake up yet..." Yuuki sobbed.

Ryuu shrugged then walked to the door of the room, stopping right in front of it. Not showing his facial expression, he sighed, "Maybe she will die after all..."

Suddenly, a needle shot out from behind Ryuu, stabbing the wall right next to his head, grazing his ear. The needle was thrown so hard that the point was embedded into the wall. Ryuu slowly turned, then smiled at the one who threw it.

"Like I'd die that easily, stupid!" Chou smirked, her head turned to the side as she gazed at the other three.

Ryuu smirked, "You came late!"

"I know... and I won't do that again," the girl promised.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, but personally, I think it is a bit more uplifting than my other chapters... <strong>

**Please review! ^0^ and tell me how you feel about Chou being alive!**


	13. Chapter 13: Don't Know Why

"Chou, what are you doing?" Hanabusa asked, his face growing pale.

"What does it look like? I'm cutting off my hair," Chou muttered, using her knife to slice through her black hair that was tied up. Her hair now fell to her shoulders, her front bangs longer than her back hair.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

"I eliminate those that are not needed," she answered, and then looked up at Ryuu who had snatched the knife away from her. He picked up a pair of scissors and began to cut Chou's hair, making the lengths even.

"The first thing you do when you wake up is to throw a needle at my head?" Ryuu smirked.

"I felt like it all of the sudden," she answered, letting him even out her hair. The door to the room suddenly opened and the whole room grew silent as Zero stepped in.

"Ah. It's Kiryuu," Chou turned her gaze to him with her eyes, not her head.

Ryuu put down the scissors and gathered up the clumps of hair, and then threw them in the trash bin. He, Yuuki, and Hanabusa edged out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Chou glared at the others as they left. _Traitors... what are they thinking?_She thought.

An awkward silence fell as Chou and Zero just stared at each other. Finally, it was Chou who turned away first, tugging on her short hair.

"You woke up?" Zero asked.

"Yeah..." Chou muttered, then silence continued once more.

"Your hair... why did you cut it?" Zero said.

"I felt like it..."

"I heard... from Ryuu... that you're..."

"A half blood, I know," Chou growled, silence growing between them again.

"I bet you hate me now, don't you?" Chou asked.

Zero didn't say anything. Chou's back was turned to him so that she couldn't see his face.

"My plan was to kill you... and my father tried to murder you... and I lied to you..." Chou stammered.

"Was?" Zero muttered.

"I don't know why I stepped in front of you. I don't know why I let myself get stabbed by my father. I don't know why I don't want to kill you anymore. I don't know why it felt so painful when you walked away..." she blurted out, her voice shaking slightly.

"I-I-I... don't know... wh-why... I c-came back... t-thinking about... you..." Chou whispered.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and Zero's warm breath approached her neck. Chou's breath quickened and she turned her head to face him.

"I... I don't know why, but I don't hate you," Zero muttered, planting a kiss on her lips.

Chou blinked rapidly, in surprise of his actions, and her own feelings, which were not of hate, but something warm. Zero finally let go of her, his cheeks flushed, and he hurriedly left the room. Chou just stared out into space, his kiss still felt on her lips, still having the feeling of his strong arms hugging her as if they were still there. _He kissed me... He kissed me... that... kiss... HOLY CRAP!_Chou thought, then her whole face turned a bright red.

A few minutes later, Ryuu, Hanabusa, and Yuuki stepped back into the room. Ryuu walked over to Chou who was out unconscious, her face incredibly relaxed.

"You look creepy like that... smiling in your sleep..." Ryuu stated, and then he turned to the others, "She fainted."

"No wonder... that... that was so romantic!" Yuuki squealed, shaking her head, her own cheeks red.

"Hm... that was worthwhile, peeping into the room just in time," Ryuu smirked, and then looked over at Hanabusa, who was unusually quiet, "Jealous?"

Hanabusa looked up, smiling, "No... I'm just... happy for her!"

"Now, all she needs to worry about..." Aidou continued.

"Is her father," Ryuu concluded, the shadows rising then pulling the blankets over Chou's relaxed, sleeping body.

"Hell's gates will unleash into her world," Ryuu muttered.

"Don't worry..." Yuuki smiled.

"She'll survive it," Hanabusa nodded.

* * *

><p>Suzuki looked out the window from his ruined mansion, a cruel smile playing on his lips.<p>

"Come... let me kill you, useless daughter... I'll be waiting..."

It was only the beginning of the true hunt for the pureblood.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and feel free to ask questions to my OC's Chou or Ryuu! They will be answered in the next chapter!<strong>

**I drew Chou! :D don't be too strict with my level of drawing, okay?**

**.com/#/d4q3d4k**


	14. Chapter 14:The Dragon has Fallen

"How many level E is it now?"

"Around twenty five for today."

"Damn... there's so many."

"Eww... my hands smell like rotten vampire flesh.." Chou made a "about to puke" face, holding her hands away from her face as much as possible.

"No shit, Sherlock. You killed twenty five level E vampires today," Ryuu rolled his eyes and handed her his handkerchief.

"They smell like crap... except for you, Zero," she said, taking a glance at the silver haired vampire hunter standing near them as she took the handkerchief. Mounds of dust from the vampires were surrounding them, and blood was splattered on the building walls near them. Zero didn't say anything and just slipped his gun back into his jacket.

"You should just stop fighting close-combat and use a gun, so you stay clean. Look at Kiryuu. He's all spick and span, but you... look like crap," Ryuu cringed.

Chou smiled, looking down at herself for a moment and then using whatever space that wasn't covered with blood on her blade as a mirror to see her face. She tilted her head at the face of a black haired girl with green eyes that had drops of blood scattered on her forehead and cheeks.

"I do look like crap. Thanks for telling me. Zero, do I look like crap to you?" Chou looked up to see that the male vampire hunter was no longer there, "Zero?"

"He ditched... again," Ryuu sighed, walking over to the blood covered girl, draping a long coat over her head.

"Again..." the girl echoed.

"I guess all this blood is too much for him... Let's go back to Cross Academy," he suggested, and then headed off to the school first.

"Blood...?" Chou sighed softly, and then trailed after him, muttering quietly, "All of this will end soon, Zero. Just be patient... and wait for the blood to disappear."

Zero was hiding nearby, covering his mouth and nose so he had trouble breathing or smelling. He wasn't agitated or surprised because of the bloodshed of the level E. He was afraid... of becoming a level E himself, and killing Chou in the process.

* * *

><p>"The sudden increase of level E..." Yuuki started.<p>

"Are made by Chou's father, most likely," Hanabusa finished off.

"But, why...?"

"Remember Rito-sama's level E, and how they attacked Cross Academy before he did? It's the same as now. Probably, Suzuki's using the level E as sources of time... so he can plan carefully behind his army of vampires, and keep us busy at the same time," Aidou explained.

"Ding ding ding! And the blond's correct!" Chou stepped into the room with Ryuu, smiling as she took off the long coat that covered her blood stained clothes.

"Welcome back, Chou-chan!" Yuuki greeted her.

"And about my old man..." Chou started but was interrupted by Hanabusa.

"Go... take... a bath... you... STINK!"

Ryuu, who was covering his own nose added with a nasal voice, "Go take a shower, butterfly girl. And I thought girls like to smell nice in front of guys..."

Chou pouted for a moment, and then sped out the door, "Fine! I'll go take a shower! Even though it's my third one today..."

Chou raced to the dorm bathroom nearby and rushed inside, shutting the door quickly behind her, making sure no one was using it, first. She let out a sigh, and took a shower.

* * *

><p>The black haired girl lied down comfortably in the tub full of hot water, letting her short, shoulder-lengthed hair relax and soak in the water. Chou gazed up at the ceiling then played around with the water, cupping some in her hands then letting it splash back down. She tiled her head back and stretched her toes, her right hand open to the ceiling, no scars on it whatsoever.<p>

"My skin... why is it so pale? After all that happened..." Chou muttered to herself, and let it relax on the edge of the bathtub. _What would happen if I turned into a vampire? Would Zero hate me? What would happen if..._Chou thought to herself then looked down at the water to see hands of blood grabbing her and dragging her into the water.

Chou let out a loud scream as she woke up from her dream, her body still in the bathtub full of water and the water clear without any hands or blood. She panted heavily, her dream repeating in her head until she heard loud rapping on the door to the bathroom.

"Chou... Are you alright?" Zero's voice was slightly muffled by the blockage of the door.

"I..I'm fine..."

There was a long pause, and then Chou could hear his feet shuffling away from the door, leaving her alone. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach, where there was still a scar from where her father had stabbed her. Her fingers traced the long scar as she thought. _It seems as if Zero's been avoiding me since... since... then... that kiss... is it because of.. my father and my original plans?_

She slapped herself on both cheeks, blinked rapidly a few times, and then climbed out of the bathtub, draping a towel from nearby over herself. Chou wiped at the fog on the mirror and peered at her reflection, her gaze especially focused on her hair that was now above shoulder-length, instead of waist-length like it used to be.

"He doesn't hate me... no way. There has to be a reason!" She told herself.

* * *

><p>Ryuu leaned against the outside wall of one of the buildings, deep in the alleyways. He left right after Chou had gone to take a bath. He lit a cigarette and placed it in his mouth and inhaled, then exhaled, watching the smoke lift up to the sky. Ryuu balanced the cigarette between his index and middle finger, thinking deeply.<p>

"Hmm... that Chou.. she really grew.. she used to be such a scaredy cat when it came to blood..." he muttered to himself and took another drag.

"I hope Zero will take care of her... Even though it's tiring," Ryuu chuckled, "I wonder when I'll get a girlfriend?"

He lifted himself from off the wall, and then headed to the center of the city, "Guess I'll go back, now..."

His breath and speech was interrupted by a long, sharp blade that stabbed into his back and protruded out of his stomach. Ryuu coughed the cigarette out of his mouth, blood escaping as well. He slowly turned his head enough to see the one who stabbed him, and his eyes widened then narrowed, in surprise, then in anger. The man who pierced him grinned, and his hand dove into Ryuu's back, and pulled out his heart. The blade sharply ripped out of Ryuu and the boy fell to the ground, coughing out blood.

"Su...Suzuki..." he sputtered, his eyes staying open until the suspect smiled and left Ryuu lying on the concrete, surrounded by a pool of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Dundundundun! Ryuu is...! Please review!<strong>

**Ah... the link isn't working... TT^TT**

**If you want to see a drawing of Chou to help with the visual, go to deviantart and search "grachiel"! And there, you will see all four or five drawings I uploaded! TT^TT yes, I'm sorry the link isn't working...**


	15. Chapter 15: Blood and Adultery

Chou slipped on her school uniform, drying out her hair with a blow dryer at the same time. She smiled at herself at the mirror and was turning to the bathroom door when she caught the familiar scent of blood. Her whole body froze, shocked. _That smell of blood... it can't be... but it is!_Chou thought as she wrenched the door open and ran out of the dorm house as fast as she could. As she whizzed past Yuuki and Hanabusa, she was asked a question.

"What's going on?" Hanabusa asked.

"No time to explain! It's Ryuu! He's in trouble!" Chou yelled out, continuing to dash, her legs pumping and her lungs expanding, and shrinking rapidly for air.

When Chou arrived at the scene, all she saw was blood... blood and Ryuu, who was still lying on the concrete in the middle of an alleyway. She stopped abruptly, in shock, her hands shaking and her legs about to collapse. During her pause of action, Yuuki and Hanabusa had finally arrived, and the pureblood princess rushed over to Ryuu.

"Ryuu-san! Ryuu-san!" Yuuki cried out, reaching out to his body.

As soon as Chou saw Yuuki's hand approaching Ryuu, she dove forward and pushed Yuuki away from him, taking his upper body in her arms instead. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Chou screamed, her eyes wild.

"His wound..." Yuuki started to say, but was interrupted.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Chou yelled at her again, and then her voice quieted, "Don't... please..."

Chou's hand was placed on Ryuu's chest, where the blood was still flowing from, and she tightly hugged him, and closed her eyes, her face closely pressed against his chest. There was no heartbeat. His heart was stolen. Gone.

Ryuu's lips partly opened, and he whispered, "Su...Suzuki..." and right after he said those words, his whole body started to crack, and then finally, shattered.

"Ryuu! Ryuu! Ryuu...?" Chou panted, and then she opened her eyes to see instead of Ryuu's body, a mass of shattered crystal.

"RYUU!" she cried out, holding her head with her hands, her fingers gathering clumps of hair. Chou bent over, tears welling up in her eyes, slowly beginning to fall, one by one. The tears were coming heavily now, she hadn't cried this much since her mother had died. Her bloodstained hands slowly slid down her face, Ryuu's blood becoming smeared on her cheeks like tear stains.

Yuuki slowly walked over to Chou and kneeled down in front of her, taking out her handkerchief to wipe the stains off her face. Chou lightly slapped Yuuki's hand away and darted backwards, glaring at the two of them.

"Chou-chan..." Yuuki called out to her.

Chou's face was bloodied and worn out, but her eyes were livid and wide, full of fear, like a cat being cornered by a pack of dogs. Her stance was tense, as if ready to run away any second.

"What are you doing, Chou?" Hanabusa asked her, having a bag feeling about the girl who had suddenly changed from human to a frightened animal.

"Who are you?" she whispered, staring at Yuuki and Hanabusa, "Who are you?" she asked again, louder this time.

Arms suddenly reached out to her from behind her and hands gripped her wrists, keeping her still. "You're making too much of a fuss... what happened?" Zero muttered.

Chou's eyes grew so wide that her whites were showing around her iris and she wrenched her arms away from him, hugging herself as she stumbled away from Zero. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! I hate guys... I hate...! Ryuu!" she cried out and broke down again, crying heavily, as if the tears won't stop.

Zero's face darkened for a moment, and then he approached her again and hugged her tightly to him. Chou struggled and kicked, trying to escape from his grasp.

"Let go of me! Let go! I said let go! Let... let go... Ryuu..." She sobbed, running out of energy, and she buried her face on his shoulder, crying her shock away.

* * *

><p>"Oi. What's your name?" Ryuu asked the tiny black haired girl with a single braid.<p>

The reply was silence.

"Argh... this is troublesome... I'm only doing this 'cause my mom and dad want me to get to know the infamous half-blood."

"Half-blood..." the girl echoed.

"Yeah. You're a half-blood."

She hung her head, her eyes pointed to the ground, avoiding his gaze. She clenched her fists, and then looked up again and said, "Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk with you either. Bye."

Before Ryuu could say anything else, the 8 years old Chou turned and marched away. Ryuu froze up, startled by her reaction and then he ran after her, "Oi!"

Chou stopped and turned around to face him, her eyes brimmed with tears. Ryuu stopped abruptly, shocked. The small girl ran towards him and hugged him tightly, bawling her eyes out.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" he stammered.

"Mother..." she sobbed.

Ryuu blinked rapidly, and then his voice softened a bit, "That's right... your mom... is dead..." he placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair as he hugged her back, trying to comfort her.

Chou's tears started to stain his shirt, but Ryuu didn't care about his shirt at that moment. All he cared about was stopping this girl's tears.

"It's okay... It's okay... wait, what's your name again?" he asked, breaking the moment.

"Chou... I'm Chou..." she looked up at him, her tears temporarily stopping.

Ryuu smiled, "Nice to meet you Chou. I'm Ryuu!"

* * *

><p>"Ryuu! Ryuu!"<p>

Ryuu removed the book from his face and he looked over at her, "What?"

"Kei-senpai.. Kei-senpai asked me out! He told me to give him my answer at-" Chou exclaimed with excitement, but was interrupted.

"Say no. Say no to him," he said bluntly.

"Eh? Why?"

"Chou, he's 18, five years older than you. And he seems dangerous. Don't hang out with him."

"But... You know what? Whenever I talk about him to you, you always ignore me or say negative things about him! Your really rude! Don't you care about my feelings? I really like him!"

Ryuu's gaze hardened and he sighed, "Just listen to me. He's dangerous."

"Admit it! You're jealous! You're jealous that I like him! I hate you Ryuu!" 13 year old Chou yelled at him and ran off. Ryuu scratched his head, a slight blush in his cheeks, and then his gaze softened again, "I'm trying to warn you..."

* * *

><p>Ryuu opened the door to his house at around nine o'clock at night to see Chou's crying face and her tattered clothes that she had taken an hour to put together. He stared at her for a moment shocked, and then his eyes softened, realized what had happened. He was right.<p>

"Chou... come inside... my parents aren't here right now..."he told her, but the response was her flying into his arms, hugging him tightly and sobbing, just like five years ago, when they first met. Ryuu stood still, accepting her despair and sorrow, accepting her tears, and everything about her.

"Ryuu... I'm sorry... I don't hate you... you.. you were right..." Chou sniffled.

"What... What exactly did he do to you?" he asked her, slowly closing the door behind her.

"He... after we met up... he.. raped me..."

Ryuu's eyes widened at her words and soon after, his expression darkened and he started to push her away to find that bastard and kill him. Chou grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

"Stop! Don't... no... violence... I'm... I'm scared... of blood..."

She continued to cry, and Ryuu turned around and hugged her tightly, "It's alright... Forget about it... Forget about it..." he whispered, starting to cry himself.

Chou's tears stopped and she looked up at him, "Why... are you... crying?"

"I'm sad.. I'm sad because someone hurt you. I'm sad because Chou is crying. My Chou," he muttered, wiping his and her tears with his sleeve.

Chou blinked rapidly, and then tilted her head, confused. A blush started to rise in his cheeks when he realized the awkward position they were in. He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't look at me like that... Forget about that bastard... and smile. Forget everything that happened." Ryuu comforted her.

Chou's lips curved into a small smile and she said, "Forget... thank... thank you Ryuu..."

"Damn you! You dare hit your senpai?" Kei yelled at the 13 year old boy who had punched him.  
>"Heh. I'll do whatever I want," Ryuu smirked, kicking his chest, "I wasn't going to do this, since Chou asked me to, but I can't hold it in."<p>

A wave of fear crossed over Kei's face.

A wide, evil grin spread on Ryuu's face, his eyes serious and deadly, "I'll kill you. I'll kill you for hurting Chou."

* * *

><p>Kei cringed, curled up on the ground, his whole face bloody and decorated with scars, and his body patterned with dark bruises. Ryuu shrugged and turned his back on the cowering 18 year old, starting to head back to his house, where Chou was now sleeping.<p>

"Che. Who do you think you are? Are you her f***ing bodyguard or something?" Kei muttered.

Ryuu stopped and he glared down at Kei, "None of your business, but know one thing. If you hurt the girl I love again, I will definitely kill you with no hesitation," he growled and he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow... what a long chapter... =_="<strong>

**R.I.P. Ryuu **

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Another Dragon's Awakening

"Ne... I wonder why... she reacted like that..." Hanabusa muttered.

Zero didn't say anything and brushed away Chou's hair from her eyes. She was sweating and tears were rolling out of her eyes, her whole body shaking as if she was having an nightmare. Zero had brought her back to the dorms after calming her down, but the impact of Ryuu's death was too harsh. She was lied down on a bed, but she hadn't stopped shaking since the incident. Yuuki was talking with the headmaster and informing him of what happened, and Zero and Hanabusa were taking care of Chou. Suddenly, the girl started to moan softly and she grabbed Zero's wrist, holding it tightly.

Zero stared down at her, not even trying to pull away from her. Chou's lips opened slightly and she whispered, "Ryuu... blood... I'm scared... No... father... not... not Zero... please... no... Ryuu... blood... Zero... thirst..."

Chou slowly blinked her eyes open to Aidou and Zero's strained faces. She blinked rapidly and released Zero's arm after realizing she was gripping it tightly. Chou sat up, the three of them not saying another word, silence suffocating the whole room. She pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly.

"He... Ryuu's dead, isn't he?" she finally muttered softly, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes..." Aidou answered her at the same volume.

Chou's hands gripped her calves tightly, her nails starting to bite into her leggings, then into her skin, drawing blood. "He... that jerk... of a father... he is trying... to draw out my weakness..." she bit her lip, and shut her eyes, "No, he isn't even a father to me..."

"He already made his first move... something that will shake me greatly and make me... want to run to him myself and practically commit suicide..." she muttered.

"What do you mean, Chou?" Hanabusa asked.

"He succeeded in making me want to think that... succeeded in making my body want to just die and give up... but no... he made the wrong choice... I'll kill him myself... yes... I'll take revenge of Ryuu with my own hands... I don't care how many memories he conjures up... I'll kill him... I'll kill him, and-" Chou spoke to herself loudly, ignoring Hanabusa, but Zero grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her, interrupting her train of speech.

"Stop it, Chou," he muttered.

"Stop? Stop what?" Chou questioned him, her eyes growing wide, "You... You are stopping me from... killing my own father?" tears started to gather at the base of her tired eyes.

"Calm down... Calm down and rethink this... If you kill your father because of that, you are no different from him. Calm down, Chou. Please," he begged.

"Calm down...? How can I calm down? Ryuu... my best friend! He was like a brother to me! He's the closest friend I've ever had in my life! And... you... you're telling me to calm down?"

"What if... What if it wasn't your father? Besides, do you think Ryuu would have wanted this?"

"No... you're right... Ryuu... wouldn't want that..." she murmured and turned away from him, pulling her arm away from him, "I'm sorry.. Please... leave me alone..."

Hanabusa slowly edged out of the room, but Zero remained, staring down at the weak vampire hunter. Annoyed, he grabbed her wrist again and spun her around, pushing her onto the bed.

"What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Chou yelled at him, surprised, but Zero answered with a kiss.

"It annoys me... when you're weak like this... I know that Ryuu is important to you, but think a little about what happens around you! Don't turn away from it just because your best friend died! What we need right now is the Chou who's able to lead us and be strong!" he retorted.

"But! But I'm not strong! I'm scared! I'm scared that you might die too! I'm scared... that Yuuki, Hanabusa and you will die... I'm scared... that I will be overcome by darkness..." Chou sobbed, turning her face away from him.

Zero opened his mouth to speak again, but then he released her and turned away from her, "Fine. I'll leave you alone. What you wanted," he muttered and left.

Chou gripped on to the bed sheets, her knuckles turning white, "You don't get it...How scared I am of losing you... How scared I am to even live..."

* * *

><p>"Chou...? Are you still awake?" Yuuki muttered, rubbing her eyes as she opened the door to Chou's room. It was an hour past midnight, and she had heard some soft, but audible noises coming from the black haired girl's room. The pureblood princess peered into Chou's room, smelling blood, and looked over at the bed to see it empty and the windows were wide open. Yuuki stared down at the empty bed in shock, and she hurriedly pelted down the hall and headed straight for Hanabusa Aidou's room. She shoved open the door and stepped into the room, panting heavily.<p>

"A-A-Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki stammered, and glanced at Zero, who was also in the room, "Z-Zero..."

"Yuuki-sama? What is it? And at this time of night?" Hanabusa questioned the panicked girl.

"Chou-chan... Chou-chan is missing! She's gone!"

"What?" Aidou exclaimed, as Zero abruptly pushed past Yuuki to the door, then down the hallway to Chou's room. He ran into the already opened room and stopped as sudden as he started to run when he saw the same empty bed that Yuuki saw. Zero hit the wall behind him with his left fist, the wall slightly vibrating from the impact. Hanbusa and Yuuki arrived soon after Zero had stepped into the room, and the three of them were speechless at the incredibly foolish and not understandable act Chou had made.

Yuuki slowly walked over to the bed and picked up a small letter with red stains that shaped into three spikes, somewhat like cat claws.

"I.. found a letter... she must have left this..." she trailed off.

"Will you read it, Yuuki-sama?" Aidou requested.

Yuuki nodded ever so slowly and read out loud:

_Hello, Zero, Hanabusa, and Yuuki!_

_Ahaha! I bet you're surprised that I disappeared all the sudden!_

_Don't worry... I haven't grown crazy...yet!_

_Just kidding! Anyways, you won't be seeing me for more than two weeks, so don't wait for me! Also, I've finally regained my brain after Ryuu died, so I know how to win this war. Solve this riddle and you will understand what I will become when we next meet:_

_**They feed on the same thing as a spider, have teeth like a snake,**_

_**yet their legs are not so numerous or lacking. They have strength like an animal, and is an animal themselves, but are considered beasts in their own world. They prefer meat over vegetables, and liquid over solids. What are they?**_

_See you again! Don't worry so much about me!_

_-Chou Suzuki_

"Wh-What?" Yuuki gasped.

"What does that mean?" Hanabusa muttered.

"Are you idiots?" Zero growled, his face dark as he clenched his fists, "That moron of a girl is going to turn herself into a vampire."

* * *

><p>"Ara... I bet Zero is calling me an idiot... no, maybe a moron..." Chou twirled the wine glass in her right hand, her slim fingers moving gracefully along the fragile layers.<p>

She turned her head towards the shadows and said, "You know... this will turn very interesting, considering no one except for me knows that you are acquaintances with me, or how powerful you are," Chou sighed and sat back in her arm chair, "I was tired of playing the weak girl. This time, I need to buff up. What do you think, Raiden?"

A dark haired boy stepped into the room from the shadows, approaching Chou. His reddish, auburn hair and brown tints grazed his pale cheeks, his eyes a dark red that were nearly black. He muttered, "You are right... we do need to find Suzuki-sama as soon as you are ready, and put him in his place."

Chou reached her arm out and grabbed his collar, then pulled his to her, causing him to nearly fall on top of her. Her lips grazed over his neck for a moment, and then she finally let her fangs sink in, drinking his blood into her system of mixed blood.

Raiden gripped onto the armchair and murmured, chuckling softly as Chou drank his blood, "It sure is weird... it is so weird, it's funny... how I'm just a human but I'm helping someone trying to kill a pureblood."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, to me, there just had to be another OC! I feel lonely without Ryuu around... but it all builds up to the story! I promise~!<strong>

**Please review~!**


	17. Chapter 17: Poison

"It's... already been two weeks..."

"And... it seems like everything returned to normal, just the increasing number of level E... the only thing we do now is kill them off," Hanabusa muttered.

Yuuki sighed, staring down at her feet as they plodded along on the streets of the town near the Academy. They, Hanabusa and Yuuki, had just finished hunting down yet another level E and they were heading back to Cross Academy. Suddenly, Aidou stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide at what he saw. Yuuki also stopped, a few steps in front of him, and looked up at him for a moment then followed his gaze to a slim, pale faced girl whose face was partly hidden by her hood. Next to her was a tall, cute boy with dark auburn hair and reddish black eyes. The girl suddenly stumbled and the boy caught her, his left arm hugged around her shoulders. The hood had fallen off slightly and the girl lifted her face and smiled at the boy, showing emerald green eyes, black hair, and the face of Chou Suzuki. The couple turned away from them, heading deeper into the town using the narrow passages of the alleyways. Immediately, Hanabusa raced after them.

"Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki cried out, and then followed.

"Chou! Chou! Chou!" Hanabusa called out to her, but when the two of them did not react to his voice, Aidou grabbed Chou's arm, pulling her back. As soon as Aidou's fingers clasped her wrist, the boy who was accompanying Chou swiftly removed his hand from her then pulled Chou away from Hanabusa by the shoulders.

The boy reached into his jacket, starting to pull out an anti-vampire gun. Yuuki rushed over to them and wedged herself between Hanabusa and the boy, wielding Artemis. Chou lightly put her hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "It's fine, Raiden. It's about time they see how I look anyways."

She lifted off her hood, revealing a very pale, nearly white face, bright green eyes, and long black hair that was twice as long as before. Chou smiled at them, her face slightly more plump than two weeks ago, and it seemed like there was a glow emitting from her.

"Hello... Yuuki... Hanabusa. Long time no see," Chou greeted them.

"Chou..." Hanabusa trailed off, and Yuuki suddenly rushed forwards at Chou and brutally slapped her on the cheek. Raiden pulled out the anti-vampire gun and pointed it at the pureblood's head, regarding her actions. Chou's face was expressionless, not changing even though Yuuki had just slapped her. She pointed her fingers to Raiden's neck, her nails already cutting through the skin and a few drops of blood escaping.

Chou looked up at him, "Put away the gun. She has a reason for hitting me and I agree that I'm the one at fault."

Raiden reluctantly put away the weapon and Yuuki exclaimed, "How could you leave us, Chou? Don't you feel any guilt? Do you know how much we've been suffering? How much Zero was suffering?"

Chou didn't say anything in reply and Yuuki continued, "Do you know how shocked we were? How shocked Zero was? Zero-"

"Now wait a second. Let me ask you a question now. Why do you keep talking about how Zero feels? Are you his mother? No, you're not even related to him by blood. Nor are you his lover, are you not? If you were, you would just be abandoning Kaname Kuran, right?" Chou took a step towards her, her fangs exposed as she talked, "Zero Kiryuu means nothing to me. You and Hanabusa Aidou are the same. My transformation is complete because I have been drinking Raiden's blood, who is a human. My vampire blood has taken over. I could bite you any moment if I wish..."

Hanabusa briskly pulled Yuuki away from Chou by the arm and roughly pushed the half blood away, glaring at her. Chou merely smiled, unaffected by the hostility, and she put her hood back on, turning to Raiden.

"If Zero has any problem with my absence, he can come and tell me himself. He doesn't need a messenger like you," she muttered before walking away with Raiden.

As soon as Yuuki and Hanabusa were out of earshot, Chou glared at the man who was hiding in the shadows nearby, "They have nothing to do with me anymore, so stop watching over them. You will never get the chance to kill any of them."

"Oh? Really? Are you sure they don't want anything to do with you, though? the man chuckled.

"Shut up. Now stop stalking them, you pedophile," she growled.

"Fine...fine..." Suzuki muttered, and left, walking away in to the darkness.

"Chou..." Raiden said, looking down at the girl who's fists were clenched tightly and her whole body was shaking.

"What?" she snapped.

"Your plan is to kill him, isn't it? So that's why..."

Chou punched a wall hard, taking out her anger on it. A large dent appeared on the brick wall, being around four inches deep.

"Damn... this... is getting annoying... he's too sly... I can't just attack him whenever I meet him and expect that he will be the one who will be killed, not me..." Chou snarled, "Good... I'm getting stronger... soon I'll be able to use **that**..."

"That? You mean your vampire powers..."

"C'mon... let's get you to join the Cross," Chou smiled, relaxing her hands, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

><p>"Joining?"<p>

"Yup."

"Uh... Zero-kun won't be happy about this..."

"Who cares? Just let me be in the role of a Night Class student, and let Raiden become a Day Class student."

"Are you sure your plan is going to work?"

"Don't worry... my powers will grow to the fullest until the finale," Chou smiled at the headmaster.

"Fine... just make sure you won't let the students of the Academy get hurt, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded and left the room. Her smiled disappeared as soon as she closed the door behind her and looked up at Raiden, who was waiting for her. Chou reached up to his face and brushed away his hair from his eyes, and grinned, "You're going to go to school again! It won't be the same as before, but at least you will be able to enjoy a bit more of your high school life..."

"Thank you... Chou..." he muttered.

"It's nothing, really. All you need to do is find **it**... ah..." Chou blinked rapidly, staring at the person behind Raiden, who was watching them. A fierce blush started to rise in her cheeks and she quickly hid behind Raiden's wide back, trying to regain her poker face.

Raiden turned around and his gaze fell on the silver haired boy about the same height as him, "Uh... you..."

"Ara! Hello, Zero! Long time no see! Too bad I won't be attending classes with you anymore..." Chou exclaimed, stepping out from behind Raiden, smiling. _Don't run, don't hide... face him! Face him! You have to talk to him anyways!_

"Chou..." Zero trailed off.

"Oh! Look at the time!" she glanced down at her watch and turned away from him, starting to push Raiden away, "Classes will be starting soon! Bye now!"

"Oi..." Zero muttered, watching the two of them leave, a pang of jealousy driving into his heart.

* * *

><p>"Class, I would like to introduce to you, Raiden Kimura. Kimura-san..." the teacher trailed off.<p>

"Hello, I'm Raiden. Pleased to meet you!" Raiden greeted the class, his eyes as cold as stone.

"Ah! He looks so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend..."

"'Pleased to meet you' he says..."

"Such a bishounen!"

The whispers continued as Raiden walked up the stairs to his seat. He took a quick glance around the room, his gaze looking over each of the heads of the students. His focus was lost when he felt a burning glare on him and he looked down at Zero who was trying to kill him with just his gaze. Raiden just smirked, enjoying the reaction of the pissed off boy and walked a bit further up the stairs and sat down in his seat. He could already feel a steadily growing air of annoyance emitting from Zero, the air becoming extremely stuffy and the aura around him darkening. Raiden just chuckled, thinking, _And Chou fell in love with him? Normal girls would just run for their lives as soon as they see that glare..._

* * *

><p>Chou lightly placed her hands on the neck still breathing and living, but chained level E vampire, her palms already touching the skin and her fingers not in contact with the vampire at all. She had knocked out this vampire only the day before and chained and sealed it with anti-vampire utensils, imprisoning it.<p>

"If this doesn't work, I'm screwed..." she muttered under her breath, slowly bending her fingers so that the tips pressed lightly into the throat of the level E. As soon as they touched the skin, a dark purple mixed with black spread from the points of contact and a few seconds later, the vampire started coughing and started to choke, its eyes and mouth wide, trying to breathe air. Chou stepped away from the level E, watching it spasm, then collapse to the ground, no longer moving. She panted heavily, raising her hands, staring at her fingers.

"So... it's poison... that's what comes out of my fingers whenever I really want to kill that person... All I need is contact..." she breathed, and smirked, "It has finally emerged... my vampire ability..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think about Chou's new vampire ability! ^0^<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Raiden

"Ne, Raiden-kun, why don't you hang out with us?"

"We want to know you a little more!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

The girls started to point questions at the auburn colour haired boy, not giving him much time to reply. Raiden kept his eyes on his notebook, pretending he was still copying down notes from the board. He grit his teeth, thinking to himself, _Those girls... they all are such hypocrites... acting all friendly and then later ditch when they find out the truth. They're all the same..._

"Raiden!"

"Hey, Raiden-kun!"

A flicker of the flame of annoyance started to burn inside Raiden, and soon it grew bigger, twice the size than before in less than a second as his new classmates called out to him. Abruptly, he got up from his seat, grabbing his things, and hurriedly dashed out of the room with a very fast pace of a walk. As soon as he rushed out of the room, Raiden brushed past Chou, who was patiently waiting for him. Realizing that it was her, he quickly turned around and marched back to where she was standing.

Chou stared at him blankly, mute, and finally, her hand crept up and covered her mouth and a soft sound escaped her lips, "Pfft."

Not long after her muffled sound, Chou turned her back to Raiden and started to laugh uncontrollably, trying to cover her giggles with her hands. Raiden just hunched his shoulders up as he watched the girl's reaction, embarrassed.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"You... You... I saw... You were... Running away... from... the girls... gosh... s-sorry... it's j-just... too..." her speech was interrupted with more laughter. She hadn't laughed this much for such a long time and now her stomach hurt. Chou's giggles slowly died away when Zero stepped out of the classroom and walked over to them.

"O-oh... hello, Zero," she greeted him and thought, _Wow... that rhymes!_

"What's so funny?" Zero asked in a low tone, his eyes narrowed at Raiden who glared back at him silently.

"Nothing, really..." Chou muttered, and suddenly, she perked up, her back snapping straight and her eyes following the movements of a horde of female Day class students hurrying to their dorms. She had picked up a familiar scent, but she couldn't tell which of the girls it came from. It could be from only one of the girls, or the whole group.

"Chou," Raiden called out to her softly, and her head sharply turned to him, Chou's eyes gazing deep into his. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothing... Nothing really..." she replied softly, giving him a wary stare. Raiden was the one who looked away first, breaking the path between her eyes and his.

"Chou!" a voice exclaimed from behind her and the rapid sound of footsteps soon followed. Chou turned around to see Hanabusa and Yuuki approaching them. She grumbled softly to herself and braced for the worst.

"Why are you here?" Yuuki asked, finally catching up.

"Why can't I? I'm still a student here. Raiden just became a student here, too," Chou retorted.

"But last time, you said..." Hanabusa trailed off.

"It... it's the same... but... I need to tell you guys something...important..." she muttered.

Zero, Yuuki, Hanabusa, and Raiden started at Chou intently for a while without speaking until she said, "Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?"

* * *

><p>"Wait... I need to ask you something first before you start talking," Yuuki said as soon as the five of them entered Chou's dorm room and shut the door behind them.<p>

"What is it?" Chou growled softly, not meaning any offense.

"Are you and... him," she motioned over to Raiden, "Dating?"

Chou stared at the pureblood princess quietly, her eyes dull, and then a smirk appeared on her face and she started to laugh. She covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle the sound, "That... That's ridiculous... We're... not in that kind of relationship... Raiden, can I tell them?"

Raiden sighed, leaning against the wall, "Go ahead."

"Raiden... he's only popular for his looks. As soon as the girls find out his secret, they reject him immediately," Chou smirked.

"Why?" Hanabusa questioned, growing curious.

"He... Let me make this simple. He can't make babies with a woman."

"Huh?" Aidou tilted his head. Even Zero was confused, from the clearly evident look on his face.

"He was born... without sperm cells. He can't make babies... he can have sex, but the girl has absolute protection of not getting pregnant by him," Chou explained, her voice monotone.

"Is... Is that even possible?" Yuuki's face was blushing a bright red from the level this conversation was leading to.

"See? Most girls think this is unnatural, weird, and treat him like dirt... but this is getting off topic," Chou sighed, rubbing her forehead.

The rest of them stayed silent while Chou started to speak again, "I... I am now a full vampire thanks to Raiden and his blood the past two weeks... The reason... the reason for this is because of the vampire abilities aristocrats and higher levels are able to obtain."

"So... you wanted the power, since your blood is already part pureblood," Hanabusa reasoned.

"That... That's right..." Chou glanced nervously at Zero and continued, "But... that isn't important... My father... he.. I predicted a while ago that he probably has some of his level E servants who still have their human form in this academy... Most likely, he would be aiming to kill you, or lead me here, an enclosed space, to kill me."

"So you're here to find them?" Zero growled.

"That's right... but I, well, I have some clues to who they are, but not entirely. They don't even need to be level E... there are some vampires and humans who are loyal to him. They could be anywhere... the Day class, Night class, outside in the halls, or **even in this room, hearing every single word I'm saying**," Chou stated, her gaze flickering to each of them and then resting on Raiden. He stared back at her, not revealing anything, and she turned back to the others.

"What I'm saying is... to watch out... Just because I was away for a while doesn't mean you should lower your guard. That's all," she concluded, walking over to the door and opening it, "Just a quick notice. Don't take this talk too personally. It would be troublesome if you were killed by my old man and I would have to take care of the situation. At least I could say that I warned you in my defense."

"What if you're wrong?" Hanabusa asked.

"Well, I suspect that I'm right by around 70 percent, so... if I'm wrong, it will simply be the end of us," Chou smiled, ushering them away.

One by one, all of them left the room except for Chou and Raiden, Yuuki muttering something under her breath as she left and Zero glancing at Chou for a moment before turning his back and walking away.

"Chou, why did you keep looking at me while you were explaining the situation to them?" Raiden questioned the black haired girl.

"I just imagined how you would look with cat ears," she replied, leaning closer to him. Chou grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her, her warm breath on his neck as her mouth grew closer to his throat. As soon as her lips just grazed his skin, Raiden, pulled away from her sharply and ran off, leaving her behind, right in front of her room. Chou watched him leave, her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Raiden... are you really loyal to me?" she muttered under her breath. _He is definitely hiding something from me... knowing that vampires know what their victims are thinking when they drink their blood..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**Also, I want to point out that I'm really grateful to everyone who added "Kawaii Blood" as one of their Favorite Stories! I am also very grateful to those who have read this story up until now. Thank you so much and please keep on reading in the future! ^0^ X3**


	19. Chapter 19: Liar

"Have you found any of the level E here yet?" Chou yawned, stretching out her arms as she walked down the hall a few days after sharing information about the hint of her father's servants attending the school.

"No…" Raiden replied, his voice slightly monotone and husky.

A group of girls passed by them, whispering excitedly to each other. It was the same group that Chou had caught a weird scent from a few days ago. Without turning her head to them, she followed them with her eyes, sniffing the air carefully. Chou's eyes widened slightly, catching a familiar scent and turned around to walk toward them. _No way… it can't be… smells like… level E… _Raiden, who was observing the scene from Chou's side abruptly grabbed her arm, stopping her. Chou turned her head to him sharply, giving him a dark glare, her green eyes nearly piercing into his.

"What are you doing?" she growled softly.

"Nothing, really," Raiden answered quickly, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, really? Then what's your hand doing on my arm and stopping me, eh?"

He let go and hung his head, "Sorry."

Chou smiled, her mouth curved up, but her eyes still cold and dangerous, "You know, if you were trying to stop me from approaching them, you could have just said so. Do you already like someone from there? Oh... so that's why you were trying to stop me... 'cause you didn't want her to know that you practically have no balls."

Raiden smiled back, his eyes forming into thin slits, "Of course, **Chou** would know **everything**."

The two of them glared at each other as they walked down the hall, smiles still frozen on both of their faces, and their eyes glaring as fiercely as a tiger's. Sparks seemed to fly between them as they fought quietly, without speaking. They soon arrived outside the doors of the academy, and as soon as Raiden's back was turned to her, Chou made a run for it.

"Chou!" Raiden called out to her, turning around just in time to see her disappear, her speed much too fast for him.

* * *

><p>"Oh! Ayame-san! Nana-san! Sayu-san! Mikan-san!" Chou called out to the group of girls, walking towards them. They stopped and turned to the black haired girl, surprise evident on their faces.<p>

"Hello, Chou-san!" One of them greeted her.

"Long time no see!" another smiled.

"We miss you at class!" another member of the group said.

"Aw, really?" Chou gushed, thinking, _Yeah, right._

"Anyways, is there something you need?"

"No, I'm just asking what kind of perfume you put on... it's pretty strong, but I really like it. What's it called?" Chou asked sweetly, _Yeah, sure I think that smells good. Wait, did I just say "perfume"? I just called some mixture of chemicals overlapping the scent of my father and level E "perfume". I can easily smell that disgusting aroma even though it was covered up messily.  
><em>  
>"Oh! You found out! Well, I got a new perfume from a street shop. It was on sale and the clerk said that it is one of the best new releases of women's perfume," one of the girls said, blushing, "Well, the guy was really hot... and young too... how could I refuse?"<p>

"But we couldn't find it again after she bought it..." another girl trailed off.

"Oh? How did the guy look?" Chou questioned, showing fake interest.

"He's Raiden's older brother!"

"Eh? He... He has an older brother?" Chou's mouth gaped open.

"Actually, I thought it was Raiden... when he first came to class, I asked him if it was him who sold me the perfume, but he shook his head and said it was his older brother."

"I see... well, then, thanks for telling me! I got to run! Bye!" Chou waved goodbye before leaving. As soon as she turned her back to the group of girls she just talked with, her facial expression was a mixture of confusion, strain, and frustration.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hanabusa, do you have extra blood tablets?" Chou asked him in a loud voice, entering his room where him, Zero, and Yuuki were talking.<p>

"Eh... yeah, why? I thought you drink Raiden's blood now," Hanabusa replied, taking out a pack as he spoke.

"Never mind that... I just need some blood... I can't take his blood all the time. I bet he's already drained out from those two weeks of transforming into a vampire," Chou said, taking the pack as Aidou handed it to her. She grabbed a glass from nearby and filled it with tap water, dropping one of the tablets into it and watching it disperse, then stain the water with red.

Chou twirled the glass between her fingers, absentmindedly staring at the red liquid inside of it, "Hey... what would happen... if I suddenly attacked you?"

"Eh?" Yuuki exclaimed, confused.

"Then we would kill you on the spot," Zero muttered his answer. Hanabusa and Yuuki stared at him, then at Chou, backing off at her reaction. A smirk played on Chou's lips.

"That's pretty much common sense... depending on the situation. Let's say... what if Ryuu was still alive...but he suddenly switched sides and attacked me. What would probably be your and my reaction, from your prediction?" Chou asked.

"We... we would try to stop him, right?" Yuuki suggested.

"Maybe."

"We would make sure he never comes back," Hanabusa huffed.

"Possibly."

"You would kill him and torture him without a pause," Zero sighed.

"Most likely," Chou smiled, but her eyes were pained and full of sorrow, "Hey... did you know... that Raiden has an older brother who looks exactly like him?"

"He does?" Yuuki wondered.

"He-" Chou started to add, but Raiden entered the room, interrupting her talk.

"Chou? Why are you here? And why are you drinking fake blood?" Raiden turned to Chou, his voice calm and steady, but a gleam of fear passed through his eyes.

Chou laughed, "What are you talking about? I can't hang out with them?" she motioned to the others and continued, "Forget about what kind of blood I drink, tell me, Raiden, how come you never told me you have an older brother who looks exactly like you, and sold a **very **alluring perfume to one of the students here?"

Raiden smiled and answered, "I do... sorry I never mentioned it to you. He likes creating cosmetics, and out mother always got our names mixed up..."

"And I wonder... if your older brother is also named Raiden?" Chou cooed sweetly.

"Of course, not. Who has ever heard of brothers with the same name-" he started to reply, but a large splash of the fake blood from the glass in Chou's hands exploded onto his face, splattering onto his clothes, face, and hair.

"Chou-chan! What are you doing?" Yuuki cried out, rushing towards them with her handkerchief.

"I..." Chou growled, her smile gone and her voice dark and menacing, the glare in her eyes shooting daggers, "I hate liars the most."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^0^<strong>

**Thanks! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Who are You?

"Liars?" Raiden softly muttered, spitting the fake blood from his mouth, "Disgusting."

Chou's hands reached out to Raiden's neck and grasped it, pushing him against the wall as she did so. Her grip on his throat strengthened by the second, her normally bright green eyes darkening and starting to redden. Zero pulled Chou away from behind, locking her arms behind her, holding her still even when she kicked and struggled. Hanabusa used his ice to freeze Raiden's feet to the floor and make sure he doesn't run.

Chou hung her head, tired from trying to break free from Zero's grip and she looked up at Raiden, her iris now completely red and full of bloodlust and anger. "Tell me, Raiden... are you my father's subordinate? Are you the one who cloaked his smell with sweet aromas then sold it off as perfume? Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

"Lying? More like you were stupid enough not to notice until now that I'm not entirely on your side. Subordinate of Suzuki? More like he is my pawn," Raiden smirked, rolling his eyes at the girl, his expression entirely different from before, "And yes... I did sell of that 'perfume' to those Day Class girls. Surprise, surprise!"

"My father is... your subordinate?" Chou's eyes widened, the glare slightly faltering in disbelief.

"Funny, isn't it? He's a pureblood, an incredibly idiotic one at that, and I'm a human. He is a pawn in my game, but you, Chou, are the queen," Raiden explained, "The spot for the knight is still open, though," he continued, glancing at Zero who gave him a look of utter disgust.

"Game? Then... why did you help me gain my vampire ability? What does that do to benefit you if you are on the other side?" Chou yelled at him.

"I told you, this is a game. Let's think of this as cards. You are the Queen, your father is one of the numbers, princess Yuuki is also a queen, Aidou and Kiryuu are jacks, and I am joker. I can be anything, and I'm on neither side, really, until now. All of that is to see if the queen will put her trust in the joker," Raiden smiled down at Chou, "Isn't this fun?"

"Fun? You're seriously starting to creep me out. First, you trick me into letting me take your blood and become a vampire. Second, you use my father as a pawn and make it seem like he is the real enemy. Third, you act as if you are trying to prevent me from approaching those girls so that I think that they are the level E I am looking for. That means that there are no level E!"

"No, no, no. Don't worry, there are level E here. I'll make sure they'll hunt you down and kill you, nice and slow. Have I said this before? Oh, yes, that you are the most idiotic girl I've ever met in my life. You actually believed that I was sterile. Baka," Raiden spat at her, and just as soon as he uttered those words, Zero's Bloody Rose was pointed to his head and Hanabusa's ice became closer to his neck, lightly grazing his skin with their sharp edges. Artemis, Yuuki's weapon, was now pointed to the back of Raiden's head, the spear already formed at the tip.

"Ara... I'm in a tight spot. Normally, in movies, the villain would cleverly get away on his own, right? But really, this isn't fair. Four vampires against one human?" Raiden laughed, quickly pulling out two anti-vampire guns from the inside of his jacket. His agility in bringing the weapons to his hands was so fast that even Hanabusa's ice couldn't stop them.

"I'll let you know something good if you let me go. Actually, two things: something about your dear bodyguard Ryuu, and my name. What do you choose, Chou-chii?" Raiden asked, pointing the guns to the heads of Zero and Hanabusa. The only weapon that was able to hit him without knowing was Yuuki's, and realizing this chance, the pureblood princess swung Artemis, ready to strike.

"Stop," Chou commanded softly, her head hung to the ground, freezing Yuuki in her tracks just with one word. Tears were streaming out of her eyes, each teardrop staining the wooden floor, "Stop. Let him go. Enough... just tell me about him... Ryuu... then leave."

"Oh?" Raiden smirked, pointing one of his guns down at the ice and shooting it, breaking the ice and freeing himself, "Is that all you want?"

"Chou, what do you think you're doing? He is the enemy, now! He told us quite plainly! You even said that you would torture and kill traitors on the spot!" Zero growled at Chou.

"Just tell me about Ryuu and leave!" Chou cried out.

"Fine. This is getting boring," Raiden sighed and then dodged Hanabusa and Zero, making his way to the window. He stopped in front of it and turned to Chou, "Ryuu... He wasn't killed by your father's hands, but mine. Payback for what he did a few years ago. Another thing... Raiden isn't my real name. You really haven't changed, Chou. You're still as weak and as stupid as ever."

Right after he said those words, the boy broke through the window, jumping to the ground on the other side, even though it was the second floor. He waved and smiled in parting before disappearing into the shadows. Chou's face was still directed to the ground, even after he left.

Yuuki marched briskly over to the black haired girl, "What were you thinking? He just got away-"

"Baka," Chou muttered softly, "He called me a baka even though he's the true idiot. Yuuki, remember when I said that I got my vampire abilities?"

"Uh... yeah? What about it?"

"My ability is poison. I'm able to pour out from the tips of my fingers, and I am able to control how deadly it is and when I want to use it. No one knew it except for me until now. When my hand touched his neck, I inserted a small amount of venom into his system, making sure it was unnoticeable until a few hours later. That idiot won't even know what hit him until he is far away from this academy," Chou explained.

"Then that means... you let him get away on purpose so that you learn a bit more about him and at the same time make sure that he is suffering from the inside using your ability? It's the first time I've heard of a vampire having a power like that..." Hanabusa trailed off.

Chou raised her head, her eyelashes still stained with the fake tears, "Now I know who really killed Ryuu... and who 'Raiden' actually is... oh, dammit!" she swore, realizing something.

"What?" Yuuki cried out, alarmed.

"If he is connected to Ryuu... and he said it's payback from before... then that means Ryuu really did do something to him, even though I told him not to..." Chou shuddered, closing her eyes as she tried to remember. Just then, she could suddenly feel the warmth of someone's jacket, and she could feel her weight being lifted off the floor.

"Zero?" Yuuki questioned him, "Where are you taking her..?"

"This is just insane. We can talk about this tomorrow, and we have to rest. Chou needs her sleep. Too much happened these past few days," his grumble was heard not far away from Chou's ears.

"Oh, you're right... it's nighttime already..." Yuuki's giggles interrupted her speech, "Well, see you tomorrow, then!"

Hanabusa softly said, "See you tomorrow."

Chou could hear their voices slowly drifting away and she poked her head from out of the jacket, finding herself face to face with Zero, who was carrying her. A blush erupted from her cheeks, but she told herself, _This isn't time to start thinking about romance! Geez, get a grip!_

"Let me down, Zero, I can walk," Chou commanded, already jumping out of his arms. She looked over at him and said, "Zero..."

"Yeah?"

"Raiden... that person... he... used to be very close to me... he was my senpai... even though he altered his appearance a bit..."

"So what?"

"He.. He's..." Chou trailed off, then shook her head, "No. Forget it. I have something else to ask you... Do you hate me?"

"Hate... you?"

"You act so distant and cold... like I can never reach you. Why-"

"I don't love anyone, if that's what you want to know. I can't. I... whatever. Goodbye, Chou," he muttered, turning his back to her and starting to leave.

"Wait! Do you... Do you love Yuuki? Is that why you two are so close? I can't help but notice..."

"It's got nothing to do with you, really. I don't love anyone, not anymore. I only think of you as a friend, nothing else."

"Then what about that kiss? I wanted to see you so much, even though I was trying to distance myself from you! I hated how-"

"Forget about that. Forget about the kiss, then. You already love someone else, even if he's dead, so what's the point of having special feelings for you?" Zero interrupted her.

"That person... the one who killed Ryuu... 'Raiden'! He... He's-" Chou's eyes widened, and her knees started to grow weak. The last thing she saw was Zero's wide back turned to her before her whole world was covered in black. _I couldn't tell him... I couldn't tell them... that... that person... is... the one I hate the most... he's..._

* * *

><p>The boy with auburn, dark hair, and even darker eyes, sneezed, his feet raised a bit off the floor, then relaxed after it passed. He sniffed, rubbing his nose with his handkerchief, "Ah... Chou must be about to tell them about me... Oh well... I'm not the only one who was poisoned. I can already tell that she poisoned me, even though it is only a small amount. Eh... Chou-chii didn't grow up at all..."<p>

He got up from his chair and left the room in his temporary shelter. On the table next to him were pictures of a young black haired girl in her early teens, smiling next to a tall, light brown haired boy who seemed like he was in his late teens, around 18...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want the next chapter! At least one review should be posted! Just sayin'~<strong>

**I'm kidding. I'll be really happy if you do review, though! X3**

**Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ryuu Again

Chou opened her eyes to the same meadow and ground she was on when she met her mother after her death. She slowly got up, for she was lying down, and looked over to the side to see Ryuu, who looked exactly the same before he died and a smile played on his lips.

"Hey, Chou, what's up?" he greeted her.

Chou pushed herself up from the ground and dusted herself off. She stared at Ryuu with silence for a few minutes then asked, "Uh... why am I back here?"

"That bastard Kei poisoned you around the same time you poisoned him, but don't worry. You aren't near death right now," Ryuu grinned.

She gazed at him coldly and muttered, "Okay, then... where's my mother?"

"Not here. She doesn't need to see you."

"And you do?"

"Yup," Ryuu kept smiling but a twinge of annoyance was shown on his face.

"So? What is it?" Chou asked, raising one eyebrow.

That's when he snapped. Ryuu marched briskly over to Chou and smacked on her the head, "Could you at least give me a warmer welcome than that? This is the first time you've seen me after I died, you know! And you were crying about it as soon as you saw my body..."

"Shut up!" Chou yelled at him, rubbing the place where he hit her, a light pink flush on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"But... I can't believe you trusted that jerk," Ryuu muttered.

"You mean you? Oh, Kei-senpai..." Chou trailed off.

Ryuu glared down at her, "Don't tell me you still have feelings for him after all he did to you."

"I don't know, really," Chou sighed.

The two of them glared at each other for a while. Finally, Ryuu said, "You will die soon if you go down this path."

"Huh?"

"Who do you like?" he badgered her.

"Me? Uh..."

"Have you fallen for me?" Ryuu smirked.

"No! You're like a brother to me, and a best friend!"

_Ouch, that hurt..._Ryuu thought as he heard those words. He continued, "Then do you like Zero? What about him?"

"Why are you asking me all these stupid questions? What does it have to do with you anyways?"

"Because..." Ryuu leaned close to her and whispered, "I love you."

Chou's eyes widened and she immediately backed away from him without a second thought, "What?"

"Surprised? I was only joking," Ryuu stuck his tongue out at her.

"Stop teasing me, you brat!" Chou yelled, her face blushing a bright red.

"Anyways, what are you going to do about him? That d***face," Ryuu spun around on the spot.

"It's Kei. And it's your fault you got killed because you beat him up when I told you not to!"

"'Beat him up'? That's weak. More like I nearly ripped his balls off and broke his ribs enough so that they nearly punctured his heart and lungs."

Chou scrunched up her face, "Ew. Too much information."

"What about your father? You accused him all this time until you found out it was all that son of a b****'s fault."

Chou sighed, "I... don't know..."

"What... the hell... 'I don't know', 'I don't know', is that all you can say? You don't even know who you like!"

Chou didn't answer, her head hung, her eyes targeting the ground.

"By the way, you, right now... you're hopeless. I came here to tell you that," Ryuu huffed, turning his back to her and starting to walk away, back to the land of the dead.

Chou stared after him, her eyes focused on his back. Flashbacks of Zero leaving her clashed through her mind and she reached out and grabbed Ryuu from behind, hugging him tightly to her.

Ryuu looked over his shoulder, then down at Chou, "What is it? Don't expect me to pity you just because-"

"Tell me. Tell me what to do. Saying that I'm hopeless, which I am, isn't all you wanted to say, is it? Tell me, or I won't let go," she growled, her voice directed to Ryuu, but Zero's painful image filling up her thoughts.

"Follow your heart and emotions. Don't only think of revenge and death. It wasn't that bastard's d*** that ruined you, it was all your own doing. Now let go," Ryuu muttered, closing his eyes.

Chou let go of him, smiling, but tears brimming her eyes, "Thank you... Ryuu..."

Ryuu blushed, then scratched the back of his head,_ Damn, I still love her. Even when I'm already dead._He pointed over to a small pool nearby, "Don't thank me. I was trying to send you back early, but it's already too late anyways."

"Huh?" Chou asked, walking over to the pool and peering into it. Her eyes widened with shock at the scene. Instead of her reflection, she saw Zero, who was about to be shot down by Kei, but a large black blur moved in front of him, taking the blow.

"That is the future... it's already decided on. It's definite. I'm... sorry, butterfly girl..." Ryuu whispered softly.

Chou squinted her eyes to see who protected Zero, and she gasped, "Father!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short chapter... TT^TT<strong>

**but this update is a bit more of a break for me and you readers after all that suspense in the last chapter...**

**Please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Bye Bye

"What the hell is going on, Ryuu? Why is my father protecting Zero? I mean-... Ryuu!" Chou spun around to face him, her back turned towards the pool.

Ryuu smiled and pushed her backwards, so that she landed into the pool of water, which sucked her in like quicksand. He waved, "Goodbye, Chou."

"R...RYUU!" Chou yelled before she disappeared into the liquid of the pool.

As soon as she was gone, Ryuu sucked in a deep breath of air, then let it all out, kneeling down on the ground.

"I wish I was still alive..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Chou opened her eyes to see Zero's face hovering over hers. She blinked rapidly as a small smile reached his lips and he pulled back, "Good. You're alive."<p>

Chou sat up, rubbing her forehead, distinctly remembering her meeting with Ryuu. Ryuu's smiling face before she left haunted her, staying in her mind. His normally playful smile full of joke and fun was full of sorrow and regret. His expression showed deep sadness, something Chou hadn't seen on Ryuu for a long time.

"Uh... What happened? Why did I faint?" Chou muttered.

"You were poisoned. I sucked the poison out, so it's okay," Zero murmured, his smile disappearing.

"Oh..." Chou sighed in relief, looking around herself. They were in Zero's dorm room, which was darkly lit and shadows covered most of the floor. Chou lifted her hand to her neck, feeling it absentmindedly. Suddenly, her fingers came across two deep holes in her neck and realization struck her as she through a pillow at the back of Zero's head.

Zero angrily turned to her, glaring, "What?"

"How dare you attack a girl while she's sleeping! What kind of nasty guy are you?"

"Nasty? You're the one using **my bed**and I saved your life. And you call me nasty," Zero growled.

"But... you could have at least woken me up..." Chou muttered, and she froze, startled at the sudden flashbacks playing through her mind. _Remember... Kei... He's back... to get me... Kei... Kei-senpai... traitor... lecher... Kei... he's the one... the beginning of my fears.. I hate men... Kei..._

Soon, she could remember every single thing that happened that night. Chou could remember where he touched her and caressed her, where he kissed and prodded. She cried out, clutching her head with two hands and hanging her head, her eyes not having contact with Zero's.

"Are you okay, Chou?" Zero asked.

_Chou... Chou... don't forget..._Kei's smile and laugh echoed through Chou's brain and she whimpered, shutting her eyes.

"Stop it... Stop it! Kei-senpai... Kei-senpai.. please.. stop it!" she squealed softly, biting her lip.

_You're hopeless._Ryuu's voice dominated Kei's laughs and words. Chou blinked her eyes open, tears running out of them.

_You're hopeless. Don't expect me to pity you... It wasn't that bastard's d**k that ruined you, it was your own doing._Ryuu's words echoed.

"Ryuu..." Chou whispered softly.

_Follow your heart and emotions... Don't only think of revenge and death._

"I don't know..." she breathed.

_What... the hell... 'I don't know', 'I don't know', is that all you can say? You don't even know who you like!_

"Chou?" Zero's voice broke through her walls of thoughts.

Chou looked up at him, her eyes running with tears. Her cheeks were blushing a bright red as she stammered, "Z-Zero..."

Zero stared at her blankly, not knowing what to do, desperately trying to keep his emotions in tact. He gave up when he saw the tears running down the black haired girl's face and Zero walked over to her and climbed onto the bed, then hugged her tightly to his chest. Chou hugged him back, sobbing, nuzzling her face against his chest.

"Zero.. please... don't leave me... don't act so cold to me... I love you... I love you... Zero..." Chou stammered.

A light blush flared in Zero's cheeks and his heart started to beat wildly in his chest as he tried to contain his emotions. He kissed the top of her head and muttered, "Stupid... like I can..."

* * *

><p>"Oh... you have finished speaking with Chou Suzuki?" Daisuke* Kiryuu asked, turning to Ryuu who entered the dark room in the world of the dead.<p>

"Kiryuu..." Ryuu muttered, staring at Zero's father with a dark glare, and he said, "Yeah. I told her what I needed to say."

"Chou..." Fumiko Suzuki, Chou's mother and asked Ryuu, "Are you sure... it is right? What we saw in the pool? Are you sure that future will happen?"  
>"You mean... about your husband dying?" Kiryuu questioned.<p>

"Nope... she means the future for Chou..." Ryuu scratched the back of his head and smiled. The smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared on his lips.

Ryuu said solemnly, "I saw it... Chou's future... she will live until the age of her twenties... If she does not win the battle... The battle againbel herself, that is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! ^0^<strong>

***= Daisuke is just a name I made up for Zero's father, because I don't know his real name**


	23. Chapter 23: Father

Chou woke up to see herself in her own room in the girl's dorm. She blinked her eyes rapidly as they focused and she sat up, looking around. Chou looked down at herself to see her uniform still intact, and a quick flashback of Zero carrying her back flared in her mind and a small blush rose in her cheeks.

"Chou-chan," a voice called out from near the door.

Chou looked over to the door to see Yuuki standing next to it, smiling at her, "Yes?"

"Uh... the headmaster wants to see you in his office."

"Oh, alright, then..." Chou shifted the blankets aside, got ready, and walked out of the dorm room with Yuuki.

* * *

><p>"Chou!" The headmaster greeted them, "Are you alright now?"<p>

Chou nodded, "Yes... why did you call me, headmaster?"

"Uh... because... I just wanted to see you and it's been such a long time since we talked!" Kaien Cross exclaimed happily.

Chou smiled and she slowly edged out of the room, "Alright then, and since we just talked and you saw me, I'll be leaving now."

"No, wait! You meanie!" Kaien sobbed, while Chou thought, _Ah... there's his childish side..._

"It's your father," he continued.

Chou froze and stared at the headmaster, her smile turning back to a straight line, "My father? What about him?"

"I've heard... that he's been spotted around this area..." Kaien sighed, "And we have other problems too... considering Raiden..."

"Who told you about that?" Chou growled, glancing over at Yuuki who smiled nervously. She sighed, "He's not Raiden... He's Kei. Kei Kimura."

"Kei? Isn't he the one from..." Kaien trailed off.

"The mental hospital? Yup. He was released when he was a kid, but I think he needs to go back there," Chou clenched her fists then asked, "Where's Zero?"

"He's out hunting for level E," Yuuki answered for the headmaster.

"And does he know... about my father being around here?"

"Nope," Kaien smiled.

Chou glared at the headmaster, "It's not funny..." and raced out of the room. She could hear Yuuki's faint calls for her, but continued on, poison gathering at the tips of her fingers as she willed herself to run faster. Chou leaped out of an open window and jumped to the ground outside from the second floor. She landed on both feet, as gracefully as a cat, and dashed out of the academy grounds.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid! I should've been more careful! I even slept until evening! _Chou glanced up at the orange and pink skies, mentally swearing at herself for sleeping for such a long time. _And it was only yesterday I had the dream... and Zero..._ Flashbacks of Zero being attacked by Kei and her father taking the blow replayed over and over in her mind. She could still remember clearly the scene of the future she saw with Ryuu. _I have to hurry! I don't want anyone to get hurt! Not anymore!_

Chou stopped abruptly in the middle of the streets in the nearby town and raised her head and nose to sniff the air. She searched for Zero's scent from the mingling smells of the people and objects, and finally found it. Quickly, Chou headed towards the scent, but the closer she got, she could smell another person nearby him. Someone dark, menacing, and dangerous. Recognizing the scent, Chou swore to herself again and ran as fast as she could towards the aromas, praying silently that she will be there on time.

* * *

><p>Zero put away his Bloody Rose, staring down at the pile of dust that used to be a level E. A dark red colour flashed through his eyes and Zero turned around quickly, pointing his gun towards a man who was now walking towards him.<p>

"Ah? You know, Zero, vampire weapons don't work on me. I'm **human**, unlike you," the voice from the man chuckled.

"You..." Zero growled, recognizing him from a few days ago.

Kei smirked, stopping a few meters away from Zero and laughed, "You? I have a name, you know. It's Kei."

Zero's glare hardened as he gazed at the brown haired boy.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! I was wondering for a while... have you and Chou had sex yet?" Kei asked, a foolish grin playing on his lips.

"What?" Zero's dark voice muttered.

"No, wait. Maybe you two aren't lovers. Ha! I bet she's still scared of me, that wimp. She really is weak anyways. Always crying and running to that bastard, Ryuu, whenever she wants... well, she can't do that anymore," Kei chuckled, "Ne, ne, do you know what kinds of sounds Chou can make? Some of them are really alluring, you know."

Zero grit his teeth, slipping his gun back into his jacket, and rushed towards Kei, throwing a punch at him. Kei dodged, a surprised look on his face.

"Oh? You don't know? Ehh... you're so innocent... Oh, wait, maybe you don't know that I was the one who got to mark her first," Kei snickered.

"What? You..." Zero blinked in surprised, and then his face darkened, thinking, _No wonder why she was shaking and crying yesterday..._

"Hmm... now that I think about it, I want to do it again to her... Just thinking about her face when I raped her... excites me," Kei smiled. As soon as his words escaped his mouth, Zero's punch came flying at Kei's face, hitting the mark. Before Kei could return the attack, Zero grabbed hold of his collar and beat him up some more.

"You... did that to Chou..." he growled. A loud click echoed right next to Zero's head, a anti-vampire gun pointed right at him. Quickly, Zero retreated backwards before Kei could shoot.

"Yup. I did do that. So what? You know, you really remind me of Ryuu... That just **pisses me off**," Kei's eyes widened, pointing his gun at Zero. Just then, Chou arrived at the scene, out of breath and panting heavily. Kei smiled and waved to her with his free hand, then pulled the trigger.

Everything happened all at once, so quickly. Chou shoved herself in front of Zero to block the shot, but then another large black blur appeared in front of her. The anti-vampire bullet pierced through the chest of the person who guarded Chou and as he fell, Chou could clearly see and recognize the face of the dark man.

A painful scream full of sorrow and shock pierced through the air as Chou cried out, "**Father!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Kei, you bastard! DX Sorry, I just had to say that to my own character...<strong>

**Feel free to insult him however you like, I don't mind, as long as it's only him you're insulting.**

**Thank you everyone, for reading this far! Thank you for those who Favourite Story-ed, Story Alert-ed, Favourite Author-ed, and reviewed! Please continue on doing so!**

**Please review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24: The End

**THERE IS A SEQUEL! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>A large, creepy smile curled up on Kei's face at Chou's scream, "Die, die, die, die, die!" he laughed, letting more shots go off, each anti-vampire bullet piercing Mr. Suzuki's chest.<p>

Chou tried to shove herself in front of her father so that she could try and stop Kei, but her only parent pushed her behind him with his arms. The sound of shooting bullets echoed in her head and she shut her eyes, begging for them to stop. Finally, the shooting ceased and Kei stared at his gun, then looked back up at Chou, smiling, "Ah. I'm out of bullets."

"Father... Why? Why do you have to come now? Why?" Chou yelled at him, tears welling up in her eyes, "If only you didn't come... If you didn't come, you would be alive! So, why?"

Suzuki stumbled, then collapsed onto the ground, the area around him filling up with blood. A large pool of blood surrounded him, making it seem like he was the fountain. Chou stopped yelling and kneeled down next to him, crying, "Why... you would be alive if you didn't come... you wouldn't die... so why..."

Her father looked over at her, then down at his heart, knowing that it was pierced multiples of times with anti-vampire bullets, meaning that he wouldn't last long, even though he was a pureblood. Mr. Suzuki looked back up at Chou, remembering Fumiko, her mother's face when he threatened to kill the one she loved if she didn't marry him. _She... Chou... our daughter... looks just like her... just like Fumiko... Why... did I not notice... how precious our daughter was... until now? I had... always... scorned her... and never called her by her name... Chou..._he thought.

"Father! Don't die! Don't die! Please! You're the only family I have left! Please! You're the only one..." Chou begged, her voice just above a whisper.

Her father opened his mouth to speak, his eyes growing dull and losing light, "I... I'm sorry... I caused so... much trouble..."

He looked over at Zero who was standing behind Chou. Mr. Suzuki's feelings of hate towards the Kiryuu family was no more. He had realized his wrongdoings and sins during his last moments. Chou, who had hated her father for trying to kill Zero, grasped her parent's hand, tears running out of her eyes, repeatedly wishing that they could start over, that the two of them could have been closer as family.

"Sorry... Chou..." Suzuki whispered, and his entire body started to crack and break like glass. The man's body had been crystallized, shattering into millions of shards of crystal. The shards exploded in front of Chou, some of the sharp edges grazing her cheeks and creating shallow cuts which blood dripped out from. The whole world inside of Chou broke into two pieces. Cracks appeared in her heart like a mirror that had been hit.

Zero reached out his hand to Chou, but drew back once he knew that Chou was no longer in the state of correct thought. With one look, anyone could tell whether the girl was sane or not.

Kei giggled softly, at first, then burst out with laughter, "Haha! That lowlife pureblood is dead! He's dead! What are you going to do now, Chou, eh? What are you going to do?"

In an instant, a sharp blade of ice was pressed against Kei's neck from behind. Chou turned her head slowly to the side to see Hanabusa right behind Kei and his ice threatening to kill the crazy boy. From above, Yuuki Kuran jumped down in front of Chou, wielding Artemis.

"Oh? Now little girlie Chou has more bodyguards? How weak. You... all you vampires... You're just pissed off that a mere human like me outsmarted you! You're just jealous of-" Kei's speech was cut off by something that stabbed through his chest and the point protruded from the other side. Kei slowly looked down to see Chou's blank eyes staring up at him and her right arm inside of him. Blood which spurted out of the boy's mouth stained Chou's hair, clothes, and face, but the black haired girl paid no heed to the disgusting blood, only thinking about killing the one person whom she truly hated.

"Aha...hahahaha!" Kei chuckled, "Hahahahahahaha!" he started to laugh hysterically, "You finally have the guts! The little butterfly finally has the guts to kill me!"

"I've... had enough..." Chou said in a husky voice.

Chou pulled her arm out from inside of Kei and then grabbed his left arm, twisting it in an odd angle as much as possible. A loud crack could be heard from Kei's arm as Chou broke the bone of his shoulder joints along with his arms. Blood dripped down starting from her elbow, Kei's blood making a small pool on the ground.

"When did she-" Hanabusa muttered.

"Chou-chan!" Yuuki called out to her friend.  
>Chou pulled her left arm back to stab Kei again, but a strong grip held them in place, forcing her to step away from the boy in pain. The black haired girl turned her dull green eyes to Zero who glared back down at her.<p>

"Don't you dare try to stop me. Let go," Chou growled.

"Stop it. This isn't like you. That's enough," Zero said.

"He... He killed my father! He killed my only family! He killed Ryuu!" the girl yelled at him.

"So what? Don't let a guy like him mess you up. Besides, it's already over. You let him go without torturing him enough," Zero muttered, turning his gaze towards Kei's body which started to have spasms.

"Haha... Hahahaha... Hahahaha...! What a fun life it was... Haha..." Kei spat out blood as he stared up at Chou and Zero. He had already collapsed on the ground and was having trouble breathing, a large hole in his chest. The edges of the dark hole have been melted a bit. The poison Chou used was so powerful that the acid melted everything around the small hole she had punctured, making it bigger.

"Oi, Kei... did you ever... regret anything in your life?" Chou asked in a soft, dangerous voice.

"Never!" Kei laughed, smiling. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he stammered, "Never... n-not... once..."

His head lolled back and Kei's whole body became still as his soul abandoned his body. Yuuki and Hanabusa gazed at Chou with worried and shocked eyes, wondering what will happen to the girl next. Chou relaxed, the light returning to her green eyes, making them no longer dull or blank.

"It's over..." Chou breathed, pressing her hands to her face, "It's finally over... I finally... got revenge..."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Chou walked to the horse stable in the Cross Academy grounds. Her vampire powers had already died away from the lack of drinking human blood, and she was back to normal, as a half blood. She stepped in to the stabled cautiously, then tiptoed inside, looking around warily. Seeing no one, Chou raced up to the horses and began to hug and pet each one of them, her love for animals returning as she was finally at peace.<p>

She stopped abruptly when Chou got near to White Lily, the feisty mare with the bad temper. Chou turned to the white mare and waved, smiling nervously. Just like when the two of them first met, White Lily didn't like her one bit. She reared up and tried to kick Chou down with a loud whinny, but the black haired girl was pushed away roughly by a silver haired boy.

The two of them rolled on the floor of the stables for a while until they stopped, with Chou's body resting on top of her saviour's. She quickly rolled off of the boy and said, "Sorry, Zero!"

Zero grumbled something under his breath about always having to save her and sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

Chou smiled and said, "But hey, it's just like the first time we first met... but then... I was really different... I can't believe I wanted to kill you..."

Zero gazed at Chou with a blank look, not saying anything, or actually, not really knowing what to say. Chou blinked rapidly at him, then quickly kissed him on the lips, drawing back after doing so and jumping to her feet.  
>She brushed the bits of hay off of her uniform and reached out her hand to Zero, "What are you sitting around for? Come on!"<p>

Zero blinked slowly, a bit surprised by the sudden kiss, and then a light blush rose on his cheeks and he huffed, getting up by himself, "Idiot."

Chou only chuckled softly and the two of them walked out of the stables together, with a whole new future in front of them, and the disastrous past behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of Kawaii Blood! I bet some people already noticed that the ending would come soon because of the last chapters...<strong>

**Thank you everyone for reading until the end, reviewing, and doing all of that Favorite adding stuff!**

**This is my most successful fanfic so far, and I love you guys for reading my fanfics! :D**

**Thank you again!**

**EDIT: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL IF I GET POSITIVE FEEDBACK! Please read the next "chapter" :)**


	25. Chapter 25: KOWAI BLOOD sequel PREVIEW

**Kowai Blood is the sequel I am beginning to work on. I'm sorry I kept going back and forth and confusing you, but I finally decided to actually finish the story completely with the sequel. This is to be the prologue of "Kowai Blood", which means "frightening blood", and I hope that you will like it!**

* * *

><p>A blond haired boy stared out of the window of a room high up on what seemed like a tower. His emerald green eyes were clouded with worry and anxiety. His face, which was usually bright and full of light more than any other vampire, was extremely dark and sunken with shadows. The boy lightly touched the glass with his fingertips as the morning sun peeked out from the horizon. He blinked his eyes shut painfully, the nocturnal side of him not used to the sudden exposure of bright light.<p>

"Close those curtains, Takuma-kun," A playful, yet dark voice ordered from the shadows on the other side of the room.

Obediently, the blond vampire closed the thick curtains that were velvet red. He sighed and turned to the man who spoke and asked, "Is it time?"

A dim light shone in the corner of the room. It was turned on by the one who had commanded Takuma Ichijo to cover the window. The light revealed the face of a man in his early twenties, with light brown hair and mischievous gleaming eyes. He said, "Yes… It is time. _She_ told us so many years ago to go to her at this year when the sun first comes out for spring."

"_She_? It has only been a year and a half since things have died down at the academy," Ichijo mentioned with a calm, yet sorrowful voice. "_She_ miscalculated."

"No… _she_ calculated perfectly… Too bad, Takuma Ichijo… you've been pulled into this farce by the same woman you thought was pitiful so many years ago," the voice of a young, yet mature boy spoke from the corner of the room. He had short auburn hair and wore noble clothes that looked very expensive. An air of pride and confidence surrounded the boy, who looked around 12 years old, as he twirled two chess pieces in his hands. One was the white queen, which was held in one hand, and the other was the black queen that was held in the other hand.

"For a little boy, you sure talk big to an aristocrat vampire," The brown haired man teased.

"What can I say? I am a vampire too of the same status, anyhow," the auburn haired boy chuckled. "Besides, _, weren't you supposed to be dead around one and a half years ago?"

The man shrugged. Takuma Ichijo headed for the door to the room with brisk steps and smiled a smile that had no feeling whatsoever. He said, "Let's go then, shall we?"

The man with the light brown hair trudged out of the room, grabbing his long coat on the way out. The boy got up from his seat and stared out of the window and muttered to himself, "How ironic… _she_ chose the start of spring which symbolizes the rebirth of warm weather and hope.. far different from the cold harsh winter."

He smirked and walked out of the dark room, stuffing the two chess pieces he was holding into his pockets, "I wonder who _she _will be like when I meet her again? The white queen or the black queen?"

The dim light that had desperately tried to brighten the room put itself out, right before the two vampires and the human left the dark chamber up high at the peak of a tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you like it or not! If you do not like it and do not wish for a sequel, I will not continue it. If I get positive results and reviews, I will continue the sequel, so please give me feedback! Thank you! ^0^<strong>


End file.
